You're the queen of my goddess
by ALR27
Summary: Yah karna ini fanfiction pertama dariku jadi maaf kalau tidak jelas. mohon review, noctis adalah pangeran ,dan Lightning adalah puteri ,Cloud adalah kakaknya lightning. Noctis harus melawan Demonnya; Lucis
1. Chapter 1

**You're the queen of my goddess**

Noctis menatap medan perang dari atas pesawat tempurnya,walau pertama kalinya ia ke medan perang ia tidak merasa takut,negaranya Eden sedang menyerang Negara musuh bebuyutan Pulse atau yang sering di sebut sebagai Negara "God" karna konon para keturunan raja dan ratunya memiliki kekuatan dewa dan dewi namun tidak setiap keturunannya memiliki kekutan itu.

"hah,dimana dia"dia mendesah untuk ketiga kalinya dengan kata yang sama

Sebenarnya ia hanya sedang menunggu serangan dari pimpinan perang Negara musuh bisa jadi ia adalah raja,atau sang pangeran mahkota yang mendapat julukan "Yellow Flash" atau sang puteri yang punya julukan"Lightning"

Yeah sebenarnya noctis tidak tau nama asli mereka atau wajah mereka itu karna ia tidak mau membaca dokumen yang di berikan ayahnya dia hanya mendengar julukan itu dari temanya laris,pandangannya tertuju pada apa ynag bergerak sangat cepat di dasar.

_Pink?muncul di medan perang dengan sinar pink?tidak itu seperti gerakan…apa yellow flash,tidak itu pink dan sangat cepat._pikiran noctis terkagum dengan apa yang ia lihat bahkan saat kilatan pink itu memanjat gedung pencakar langit yang sedang jatuh runtuh dengan begitu cepat,noctis tersadar bahwa kilatan itu sedang mencari panjatan untuk lompat di atas pesawat tempurnya dan menikam dia.

Kilatan itu melompat tepat ke arahnya dengan cepat noctis memanggil pedang utamanya dan pada saat yang tepat ia merasa pedangnya berbenturan dengan …pedang? Ia yakin itu suara pedang antar pedang.

Entah itu benda atau siapapun ia memberanikan untuk mengangkat kepalanya,mata yang merah menangkap pemandangan yang…

…_indah?_

Perlahan mata merah noctis berubah menjadi kuning keemasan,itu begitu dekat sehingga mereka saling menatap dan noctis bisa…merasakan nafasnya,walau begitu ia masih menekan pedangnya pada pedang…gadis itu.

_Jadi itu pink,rambutnya kelihatannya,lembut…dan hijau?...tidak itu biru,ya biru pucat dan tatapannya…apa dia mengantuk atau kelelahan?_

pandangan noctis beralih pada hidungnya yang seksi,lalu bibir yang terlihat…

…_apa itu,manis?_

Gadis itu tersenyum dan membuat noctis tertegun dan besar kepala,_apa dia juga memikirkan hal yang sama?_pikir noctis yang mulai merasa senang namun…

"Prisoner, sky "

Mata noctis melebar terkejut

"_sial itu…"_

Ledakan terjadi,beruntung noctis tepat waktu membuat tameng dari pedangnya sehingga hanya luka kecil didahinya,namun entah mengapa ia menghawatirkan gadis itu ia belum bisa melihat karena asap ledakan itu masih tebal,namun…

"haah…aku pikir ini akan mudah,agar aku bisa segera pulang dan tidur lalu makan coklat beku"

_Sial mengapa suaranya begitu seksi_

Perlahan asap menghilang walau masih ada kobaran api yang besar,ada semacam,itu juga terlihat seperti api di sekeliling tubuh gadis itu,namun itu melindunginya dari ledakan mantranya dan itu juga pink

"siapa kau?"Tanya noctis yang tidak sabar tau namanya

"kau memimpin perang tapi tidak mengenalku?,huh"

"dari penampilanmu kelihatanya kau sudah membunuh banyak prajurit kami,itu terlihat dari darah yang ada di bajumu,selain itu pakaianmu terlalu santai…apa kau sedang terjebak dalam perang bukan urusan hidupmu?"jawab noctis dengan beberapa nada mengejek atau lebih tepatnya kalau ia sebenarnya sedang menggoda gadis itu,namun ia tampak tidak suka terlihat dari dahinya yang mengerut

"pertama,aku bukan pembunuh,aku hanya mengiris mereka sedikit sehingga mereka tidak bisa bangkit lagi,kedua terserah aku ingin menggunakan apa,aku tidak butuh tameng sihir seperti kau,atau baju yang terlihat ganas atau menakutkan,aku hanya memakai apa yang nyaman di lihat dan di pakai...ya,aku terjebak dalam pernag yang bukan urusan hidupku dan kau memakai hitam,hitam,hitam…apa kau baru pulang dari berziarah?"ejek gadis itu sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

Entah mengapa seperti ada kupu kupu yang menari di jantungnya,ia tersenyum pada…orang asing,bahkan temannya sendiri sangat jarang bisa membuatnya tersenyum

Namun gadis itu masih terlihat gusar dan ingin sgera menglahkannya dan pulang,ia menyerang noctis lagi dan terus dn noctis hanya menahan semua serangannya,walau ada beberapa peluan ia menyerang balik namun ia tidak ingin melakukannya.

Ia lebih suka sesekali mencuri pandangan terhadap matanya,yang jernih seperti Kristal milik negaranya,ia sempat terkejut dengan model pedang yang di pakai gadis itu ternya bisa di lipat dan menjadi shoot gun yang mematikan

Noctis tau itu,jikaitu shoot gun biasa maka akan hancur atau memantul jika terkena tamengnya,tapi tembakan dari shoot gun itu mendorong tamengnya beberapa inci.

Ledakan keras terjadi lagi,di kiri pesawat dan membuat mereka terguncang

_sial,itu tangki pesawat,aku harus…_

noctis berbalik pada gadis itu,ia terluka di bagian paha atasnya,noctis tau ia punya sihir untuk menahan api…tapi ledakan? Ledakan besar?

Dengan cepat noctis teleportasi menyambarnya dan menghilang sesaat kemudian pesawat itu meledak

,,,

Noctis membawanya di hutan lumayan jauh dari medan perang walau dari sana ia bisa melihat begitu kacau perang ini,ia membalut luka gadis itu dengan menyobek bagian bawah bajunya.

Yah saat ini gadis itu pingsan,mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya gadis itu melakukan telerportasi memakai sihirnya,noctis menyandarkannya di pohon,ia mulai memandanginya lagi,kemudian ia tergoda untuk menyentuh rambutnya,ia membelai rambutnya,merapikan poninya.

_Andai dia pacarku…istri?uh…apa yang kau pikirkan noct,sadar!_

"uh,sadar sadar"katanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil menampari pipinya.

Ia menghela nafas panjang dan melihat gadis sudah sadar dan menatap noctis,matanya hampir tidak terlihat terbuka,tapi itu menambah kesan indah bagi noctis.

"kenapa…"bisik gadis itu lirih

"hem? Apa? Ada yang masih sakit?"gadis itu tersenyum,walau senyumnya masih terlihat lemah

"aku rasa…kau yang sakit,kau sudah…menyelamatkan musuhmu,sadar?"katanya terputus putus dan nafasnya tidak beraturan itu bahkan membuat noctis hampir menangis walau ia tidak tau kenapa ia merasa sangat sedih,ya…dia tau ia sudah jatuh cinta.

Noctis tersenyum,ia ingat gadis itu ingin segera mengalahkannya untuk pulang dan tidur lalu makan,coklat,tiba tiba ide yang tidak masuk akal muncul di pikirannya,ia menoleh untuk melihat gadis itu yang masih menatapnya.

"apa kau…mau ikut denganku?"Tanya noctis penuh harapan

"hemm?"

"kau akan tinggal denganku,di istana,ada tempat tidur besar yang begitu nyaman,kamar yang besar makanan yang enak,baju yang bagus"harapan noctis semakin meningkat,apalagi ia pernah bilang kalau perang ini bukan urusan hidupnya.

"err…? Apa ada coklat?"

"emh,tidak karna Negara kami tidak punya perhutanan coklat,tidak ada coklat…tapi ada banyak makanan manis di sana"

Gadis itu menatap noctis yang mata birunya berkilau penuh harapan dan senyumnya yang lebar,untuk kata "ya",tapi.

"Tidak"kata gadis itu sambil memalingkan muka,runtuh sudah semua harapan noctis,wajahnya kembali menjadi muran asam dan ingin menangis

"tapi,kenapa?"Tanya noctis frustasi yang tanpa sadar mengguncang bahu gadis itu

"hei lepas,tidak ada coklat tidak mau"

"hanya karena coklat?"

"ya,lagi pula kamar besar,kasur nyaman,makanan enak,manisan,dan coklat aku sudah punya semua itu"

"tapi kau juga akan tinggal di istana,dan tidak perlu ikut perang lagi"kata noctis yang hampir mirip merengek

"woy,aku sejak lahir memang sudah tinggal di istana,prince"

Kaku sudah tubuh noctis,ia pikir gadis ini prajurit biasa yang akan pulang bersamanya,menjadi pacarnya dan menikah…ia berharap terlalu jauh,dan bodohnya ia tidak menyadari sejak awal seharusnya ia tau,tidak mungkin prajurit biasa bisa bergerak secepat itu,gerakannya seperti…

"k-kau,l-linghtning"

"hem,sudah kuduga,kau sangat ceroboh,apa kau tidak mendengar informasi dari ayahmu,ia pasti sudah memberi tau dirimu sebelum berangkat perang,dasar idiot"

"…"

"lagi pula,kenapa kau malah menawari untuk mengajak pulang ke kerajaanmu? Huh"

"sudah kubilang aku tidak tau siapa kau"jawab noctis lesu,keheningan muncul sesaat dia antara mereka.

"menyebalkan…"kata lightning dengan nada jijik,noctis pikir ia mengatakan itu untuknya,namun pandangan lightning tertuju pada medan perang

"kau…kelihatannya begitu benci perang ini"

"tentu…mereka,keluarga mereka menunggu dengan keresahan di rumah mereka…bagaimana kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun anak mereka…lalu mereka membuat janji omong kosong bahwa mereka akan kembali membawa hadiah…dan yang kembali hanya,nama mereka…dan hadiah untuk sang anak adalah kematian ayah mereka…lalu anak itu akan mengutuk hari kelahirannya sendiri…akan aku lakukan apapun untuk mengkentikan perang ini"

_ayahnya pergi di tengah pesta keluarga kecilnya untuk pesta ulang tahunnya,bahkan tidak hanya ayahnya,ibunya juga ikut menyusul ayahnya ke medan perang untuk bertarung bersama._

_ia hanya sendirian di depan kue ulang tahunnya,dan lilin hampir habis,malam semakin menengah para pembantu meminta ia untuk tidur tapi ia tetap menunggu dan terus menatap pintu besar di ujung meja makan panjang itu,berharap orang tuanya akan muncul._

_Saat pintu terbuka,cloud yang datang,kakaknya,namun setidaknya kedatangannya bisa membuatnya sedikit tenang_

"_hah aku harap aku belum terlambat"kata cloud sambil berjalan menuju adiknya di ujung meja lainnya dengan membawa kamera,rencananya mereka akan membuat foto keluarga di ulang tahun ini_

"_kakak"_

"_kau tenanglah ayah dan ibu,pasti akan datang"kata cloud_

"_hem,aku tau"_

"_wah lilinnya hampir habis,sebaiknya kau tiup dulu saja"_

"_apa tidak masalah,tapi ayah dan ibu…"_

"_tiup saja dan buat permohonan agar mereka cepat pulang,untuk potongan pertama dan foto kita"_

"_em,baiklah kau benar"_

_Lightning kecil menghirup udara untuk bersiap meniup lilin namun,seseorang masuk lagi melalui pintu itu,cid teman ayah mereka_

"_cid,bagaimana?"Tanya lightning keci,namun cid hanya menunduk dengan wajah sedih_

"_woy,cid apa kau tuli?"kata cloud sedikit membentak_

"_kakak yang sopan"_

"_maaf…" cid mulai angkat bicara_

"_ratu dia…tewas"di saat kata kata itu salah satu lilin harapan itu mati_

Tanpa sadar air asin dari matany sudah mengalir di pipinya,lightning menyadari saat noctis menghapus air matanya,dan yang mengejutkan bahkan noctis sendiri,matanya…berkaca kaca,ia seperti…mengerti perkataan tentu saja ia mengerti karna yang melakukan itu semua adalah ayahnya,dan mata itu hanya tanda untuk dia mengejek.

Dengan cepat pandangan mata lightning berubah menjadi tajam pada noctis,dengan cepat lightning menjauh darinya,noctis sendiri menyadari bahwa yang melakukan itu tidak lain ayahnya,entah itu secara sengaja atau tidak,ia juga sadar gadis yang hangat tadi sudah menjadi ganas,

"cukup,aku lelah dan ingin pulang…"kata lightning

"kita akhiri saja sekarang pangeran"

Langit menjadi gelap sangat gelap,petir menyambar tidak karuan,noctis merasa langit seperti akan runtuh menimpa ia,saat ia meliha sekumpulan petir berkumpul di atas lightning,ia menutup matanya dan mengulurkan tangan kananya ke atas,petir yang berkumpul di langit itu menyambar tangannya,dan ia hanyut melebur menjadi petir kembali ke langit.

Noctis merasa ia masih belum percaya,_inikah kekuatan strife?_

Tiba tiba sebuah tornado raksasa muncul di tengah medan perang dan menyeret semua pasukan eden,dan pesawat mereka,ia tidak bisa bertindak apapun sampai tornado itu hilang

Semua pasukan eden terseret habis,noctis kembali teleportasi ke medan perang,noctis memandang sekitar tidak ada pasukan pulse atau eden,tidak mungkin lightning membunuh pasukannya sendiri,tunggu…dia dimana

Noctis khawatir setengah mati mencarinya,namun ia mendengar ada denting pedang,segera ia menuju kesana,perlahan ia mengendap endap,itu lightning,ia terlihat lemas,serius ini lebih parah.

Lalu pria,rambut putih yang sangat panjang,dan pedang sangat panjang

'_siapa dia? Apa yang akan dia lakukan pada lightning'_

"sudah kuduga,kau memang cepat…namun tak sekuat kakakmu"

"diam saja kau,seperoth!"

"huh,apa yang bisa di lakukan,puteri kecil ini?"

"hihihi,kau ingin lihat,ha? Kekuatan yang sebenarnya?"

Noctis terkejut,matanya yang hijau bisa berubah sama seperti dia,merah,tapi yang ini bersinar,lighkaran sihir mincul di tangan kiri lightning,dan sihir pink juga,ia mengarahkan tangan pada pria itu.

Pria itu terlihat terkejut dan melompat menjauh secepat mungkin,entah itu apa namun noctis siap siaga dengan tamengnya yang ia perkuat,entah seberapa besar kekutan ledakannya ia tidak mau menjau dari lightning lagi.

"haha,rasakan ini,"

Sinar tajam suara kehancuran,panas angin yang begitu kencang,noctis bisa merasakan tamengnya tergoyang kuat,sehingga ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya sudah masuk kedalam ledakan itu.

'_apa…aku akan mati?'_

,,,

"yang mulia sinar ledakan itu!"teriak panik cid di belakang rajanya,Rufus

"aku tau,ini kelewatan,cepat siapkan tim pencarian dan tim medis,jika ledakan itu sudah hilang,cari lightning!"perintah sang raja

"baik"segera cid meninggalkan ruangan

"lightning"

,,,

Seorang pria sedang melihat ledakan yang sama,ia duduk di ferrirnya yang berhenti,rambut runcing ke belakang,poni runcing kuning,tindik anting hitam di sepasang telinganya,jaket sweter hitam tanpa lengan,kain hitam menutupi lengan kirinya,celana panjang,dan beberapa sabuk menempel untuk tempat pedang buzternya,sepasang mata biru bulat,cloud.

"ini sudah waktunya"lirihnya dengan pandangan dan wajah khawatir

Ia memasang kacamata hitamnya dan mulai berkendara menuju tempat ledakan itu dangan cepat

,,,

Beberapa orang yang menggunakan tuxedo hitam juga menatap ledakan itu melalui yang cukup besar,ledakan itu bahkan bisa dilihat hampir menyentuh langit,bahkan guncangannya juga bisa di rasakan sejauh ini

"apa itu? Apa itu kekutan puteri dari pulse itu?"panik seorang yang botak dan memakai kacamata hitam

"yang mulia itu ledakan,dari medan perang pangeran"kata salah seorang dewan dengan tenang dan penuh hormat

"bagaimana ini? Apa noctis akan baik baik saja?"kata seorang perempuan,ibu noctis,ratu Hera

"tidak perlu khawatir,noctis bisa melakukan teleportasi,dan tamengnya akan tetap melindunginya"jawab Regis raja eden,walau terdengar tenang wajahnya terlihat khawatir juga

"permisi yang mulia,ada kejadian yang mengejutkan di landasan udara,kerajaan"kata seorang tentara yang baru masuk keruang rapat

"kejadian apa?"Tanya ratu

"pasukan tempur,dan pesawat,yang dikirim dalam perang tadi,secara misterius jatuh dari langit"

"apa?"sang raja terkejut,tentu hal seperti itu tidak mungkin terjadii di dunia nyata

"apa ada yang selamat?"Tanya seorang dewan

"ya pak,mereka semua yang terseret dalam tornado itu selamat,namun mereka terluka sangat parah,dan pesawat tempur hanya tinggal potongan saja"

"dan noctis?"Tanya sang ratu yang semakin khawatir pada anaknya

"pangeran tidak di temukan,yang mulian"

"setelah ledakan itu hilang kirim teman teman noctis dan 1 regu pasukan dan beberapa tim medis untuk mencari noctis kesana"perintah sang raja

"baik"


	2. Chapter 2

**You're the queen of my goddess**

Cloud menyusuri lorong menuju ruang pengobatan adiknya,langkah kakinya cepat,dan terlihat di punggungnya ia tidak lagi membawa buzternya,mungkin ia menaruhnya di suatu tempat,sejauh ia melangkah langit biru di kerajaan itu berubah tertutup awan hitam dan angin hangat menjadi dingin tajam mengerikan,padahal seharusnya Negara itu sedang musim panas,matanya yang bulat bersinar biru jika ia berada dalam keadaan hati yang buruk.

Ia berhenti di depan pintu yang tidak telalu besar,tanpa buang waktu ia membukanya perlahan,ada seseorang,ia membuka pintu lebih lebar,matanya melihat sosok pria yang wajahnya begitu dekat dengan Claire,ahkan juga bibirnya,ia sepertinya ingin mencium adiknya,tanpa buang waktu cloud melempar bola api biru yang tercipta dari sihirnya,namu sial dia menghilang dengan kekuatanya,tidak perduli,ia hanya ingin mengusirnya,cloud masuk dan berdiri di samping ranjang adiknya,bukan kasur yang besar,karna ia sedang di rumah sakit,pakaiannya juga sudah ganti seerti pasien,dengan piama putih polos,dan perban tebal melilit tulang hatanya (lengan).

"baiklah,seberapa buruk tangnmu itu?"gumamnya menatap lengan kiri adiknya

"cukup buruk"cloud menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang menjawab,prempuan seusia ayahnya,rambut sebahu pirang,dan kacamata persegi,itu tantenya Chalr,dan di belakangnya ayahnya diikuti ayahnya.

"berdasar hasil rongsen,tulang hastanya hampir hancur,semuanya retak tidak beraturan"jelas charl dengan wajah kesal

"tapi dia akan segera sembuh"jawab cloud acuh tak acuh dengan sangat santai

"kau jangan anggap ini hal biasa,jika bukan karna itu luka dalam,adikmu mungkin akan kehilangan tangan kirinya"bentak charl,bagaimanapun walau mereka hanya keponakanny,ia sudah menganggap mereka seperti anak mereka sendiri.

"jika kau pikir aku pergi selama berbulan bulan untuk mengendalikan kekuatan tinggkat duaku dan tidak membawa kejutan,kau salah"cloud menyentuh tangan kiri Claire sihir biru keluar dari sentuhan itu dan merambat di seluruh lengan kirinya yang terluka.

,,,

Tuan regsi duduk di ujung meja pertemuan para dewan kerajaan,dan beberapa pemimpin kerajaan sekutu.

"apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya,apa ada yang memiliki ide?"Tanya regis dengan nada stress dan terdengar pasrah,bagaimanapun ia masih khawatir dengan apa yang terjadi dengan anaknya,dokter mengatakan tubuhnya seluruhnya bengkak,dan seluruh beberapa tulangnya memar,bahkan perisai dari 20 pedangnya hampir hancur menjadi kerikil,entah jika tanpa perisainya,ia akan jadi apa.

"entahlah tuan,selama bertahun tahun,bahkan berabad abad,semua kerajaan tidak percaya akan rumor itu,bahkan mereka menertawakan kerajaan pulse,dan tidak ada satupun kerajaan mau bersekutu dengan mereka,mungkin kita harus…"kata dewan penasehat terputus saat raja dari tenebare berdiri untuk angkat bicara.

"yang mulia lucis,biar tenebare yang melakukan serangan balik,berdasarkan cerita dari anak anda,kelihatannya puteri Claire,masih belum bisa mengendalikan kekuatan itu,ini bisa menguntungkan kita"kata aldep

"hem,baiklah aku serahkan padamu,tapi kita semua juga akan mengawasi penyerangan lewat satelit Negara"jawab regis pasrah,yang dib alas anggukan aldep dan kemudia ia pergi untuk mengatur penyerangan.

Setelah setengah hari aldep megatur strategi dan ia mengumpulkan raja regis,para dewan,dan pangeran noctis juga juga promto argentium teman masa kecil pangeran,ignis stupeo scienta anak penasehat istana,galdio amicitia anak komandan istana,mereka hadir,di depan mereka ada layar yang besar,yang akan mereka gunakan untuk memantau penyerangan mereka.

"tuan aldep,aku harus member tau anda sesuatu"noctis pertama bicara dengan wajah hormat

"apa itu pangeran?"

"cloud,yang di sebut yellow flash itu sudah pulang ke pulse"yah akhirnya noctis mau membaca dokumen dari ayahnya itu,dan tau nama asli lightning adalah Claire dan yellow flash adalah cloud

"apa?"dua alis aldep menyatu di tengah

"ini gawat,pangeran cloud begitu brutal dalam membunuh dan bahkan pasukan yang kami kirim untuk berperang dengan pulse di bawah pimpinannya tidak ada yang utuh,kalaupun ada hanya sebagian saja,namun tetap mereka kehilangan beberapa anggota tubuh"salah satu dari raja sekutu merasa gemetar,noctis yang mendengar saja keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya,padahal noctis hampir terkena sihirnya saat ia mencoba mencium adiknya.

"aku tau,namun untuk melakukan itu,ia harus melakukan secara manual,sementara itu pasukan,dan minotaur,juga beberapa monster besar sudah berangkat kesana,ini akan sulit baginya,apalagi ia juga harus menjaga aidiknya sekaligus"senyum licik tergambar di wajahnya membuat noctis teringat khawatir dengan Claire, ia ingat saat ia teleportasi ke ruangan di mana ia di rawat.

_Noctis merasa tubuhnya masih benar benar sakit saat ia melakukan teleport,namun matanya memandang pada seseorang yang tidur atau tidak sadarkan diri di hadapannya,beruntung tidak ada pasukan atau siapapun untuk menjaganya,noctis berjalan mendekat ke samping kirinya,membelakangi jendela yang terbuka,di sana ia bisa melihat tangan kirinya terluka,itu terlihat parah,ia beralih ke dahinya yang berkeringat deras,ia merogoh sakunya dan mendapatkan saputangan hitam,dengan itu ia menghapus keringatnya._

'_ia terlihat manis jika ia tenang dalam tidurnya…'pikiran noctis membuatnya tersenyum sendiri_

'_walau aku tidak bisa melihat matanya yang indah,namun bibirnya boleh juga'tanpa pikir panjang,ia tergoda untuk menyentuhkan bibirnya pada bibirnya sendiri,ia mendekat kemudian…cloud…_

Noctis mendesah dalam kehawatiran,dan ia hanya bisa berharap Claire tidak semakin buruk,kawan kawannya tau bagaimana perasaan pangeran mereka,setidaknya setelah mereka tau bahwa teman mereka sedang kasmaran bukan main.

"tenanglah brow,si kuning cloud tidak akan membiarkan adiknya terluka"bisik teman pirangnya promto

"itu benar,yang aku dengar juga,pangeran cloud begitu menyayangi adiknya,lebih dari apapun"tambah gladio,noctis hanya menjawab dengan senyun setengah hati.

Kamera layar sudah menampilkan penyerangan tenebare,lumayan sangat besar ribuan pasukan dengan armor putih dan senjata maju,puluhan monster,dan satu naga raksasa,pulse membalas serangan mereka dengan kasar juga bahkan pasukan mereka lebih besar,namun karna tenebare selangkah lebih depan dengan monster naga mereka yang bagitu besar,saat ini tenebare lebih unggul.

"raja aldep harus aku akui,dari man anda mendapat naga itu? mungkin aku juga harus punya yang seperti itu"kata regis

"haha,yang mulia bisa saja"aldep tertawa angkuh

"jika dia itu pacarku dan aku punya hak untuk melindunginya,akanku tebas dia"lirih noctis yang beruntung hanya teman temannya saja yang mendengar.

Mereka semua tertawa,namun regis terlihat sedikit prihatin di perhatian noctis,ia pernah dengar bahwa rufus raja pulse dan ayahnya waktu mereka masih kecil mereka sering melanggar peraturan kerajaan dan menjadi teman,dan saling berjanji jika sudah menjadi raja nanti mereka akan menyudahi perang antar negar mereka,itu janji mereka saat mereka masih kecil,noctis tau itu dari cerita ibunya.

"ohya,apa satelit ini bisa di gunakan untuk melihat dalam kerajaan mereka,aku ingin tau apa reaksi rufus"Tanya regis

"tentu,prajurit lacak!"

"baik"prajurit itu muali mengetik beberapa ketikan dan gambar berganti.

di ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar,namun di sana kaca besar yang menjadi batas balkon depan dan itu memperlihatkan pemandangan kota yang hancur,ada rufus yang duduk santai memandang bidak bidak caturnya yang ditata di atas meja di depannya dengan terlihat berpikir keras,lalu cloud yang tidur di sofa panjang brown,namun sofa itu kurang panjang untuk ukurannya,sehingga kakinya melebihi batas,dan tangan yang ia gunakan sabagai bantal di belakang kepala,mata yang di tutupi kain.

"huh,apa seperti itu pangeran masa depan pulse?"komentar aldep

Dari layar itu bisa menunjukan apa apa saja yang mereka lakuakan,tidak ada yang menarik di situ,ia hanya menghawatirkan Claire,lalu ia muncul,pintu terbuka kasar,gadis itu masih memakai piama tapi bukan putuh polos melainkan biru gelap,dengan celana panjang dan lengan panjang,ia terlihat semakin cute,dengan memeluk bantal putih yang cukup besar,dan mata panda.

"kakak lakukan sesuatu,aku tidak bisa tidur dengan semua keributan aneh ini"Claire berteriak manja pada cloud yang hanya di jawab dengan mengerang.

"kakak"rengek Claire sambil menghentak hentakan kakinya,noctis yang melihat hal itu tidak tahan menahan senyumannya,sementara kawan kawannya menatap tanpa percaya.

'_ternyata dia adik yang manja'_pikir noctis.

Rufus hanya tetap tenang dengan sesekali memindah satu persatu bidak caturnya,sementara puterinya masih terus merengek,hampir menagis,saat rufus melihat puterinya ia sudah hampir menagis,karna terlalu mengantuk dan kakaknya hanya membuatnya semakin kesal,akhirnya ia angkat bicara.

"cloud,tolonglah adikmu,kau tidak maukan dia tidak bisa tidur,dia baru sembuh dan butuh istirahat"kata rufus halus,noctis iri,ayahnya bahkan tidak pernah bicara sehalus itu padanya.

"huh…"cloud melepaskan kain yang menutup matanya,dan membukanya perlahan menatap adiknya dengan mata yang masih setengah terbuka,ia tersenyum hangat pada adiknya,yang cemberut.

"jadi kau mau aku melakukan apa?"Tanya cloud lirih malas,namun ia masih tersenyum.

"apapun, yang jelas aku ingin segera tidur"jawab Claire manja

" huh baiklah,bagaimana dengan…pembunuhan brutal tanpa tersisa?"cloud bangkit dari sofa dan mendekat ke jendela kaca,dengan matanya bersinar biru lebih terang,itu memang terlihat indah namun di sertai dengan senyum jahatnya itu terlihat mengeririkan,Claire menyandarkan bantalnya di di salah satu ujung sofa dan menutup mata di sana.

"terserah aku tidak peduli"jawab Claire kentus,cloud tersenyum lebih lebar,ia membuka pintu kaca dan menuju keluar ke balkon depan.

"apa yang akan dia lakukan?"salah seorang dewan merasa hawatir,namun aldep dan regis memperhatikan dengan serius,walau mereka memiliki pertanyaan yang pasti sama.

Cloud melentangkan kedua tangannya dengan maa tertutup dan kepalanya mendongak ke langit,langit mendung itu,secara mendadak tertutup awan gelap,cloud menundukan kepalanya dan memperlihatkan mata biru bercahaya iblis itu,para dewan dan raja raja diam memperhatikan.

Awan mebentuk tornado yang menuju bumi dan berputar menyeret para pasukan,monster,dan bahkan naga raksasa itu juga ikut terseret,beberapa orang berpikir itu tornado yang sama seperti yang di ciptakan Claire,namun mereka memperhatikan dengan saksama,para manusia yang terseret dalam tornado itu,tubuh mereka tercabik cabik oleh angin tornado itu,bahkan tulang mereka juga larut melebur hingga tidak tersisa,armor,naga itu,dan pesawat tempur juga mengalami hal yang sama,tidak ada satupun raja atau dewan yang berbicara,mereka sama sama tidak percaya ,tangan noctis gemetar melihat betapa kejam dan menakutkan kekuatan cloud,ia benar benar berbeda dengan adiknya yang bahkan tidak ingin membunuh sama sekali.

"hah sial"kata aldep dengan nada menyerah

"penasehat,apa saranmu?"Tanya regis pada ayahnya ignis,zith crauz scieta

"yang mulia,sebaiknya kita mulai menyambung tali perdamaian"kata zith,noctis tersenyum tipis dengan pemikirannya,'pernikahan'

"ap-apa maksud anda?"noctis terputus

"tidak pangeran,jika tentang pernikahan jelas puteri Claire akan menolak"jawab ayahnya gladio,ziel,jujur itu membuat noctis merasa sedih,namun ia berharap ayahnya mau melakukan negosiasi terhadap teman lamanya itu,agar dia punya waktu untuk mendekati Claire.

"baiklah aku akan melakukan negosiasi,noctis beri tau ibumu kita akan pergi ke pulse,kau dan teman temanmu akan ikut juga"regis meninggalkan mereka semua.

,,,

"selesai dan selesai"kata cloud seraya masuk kembali,rufus hanya menggelengkan kepala dengan apa yang di lakukan anak tertuanya ini,ia terliahat tidak terlalu perduli dan melanjutkan bermain catur,dan Claire dia sudah tidur,kemudian cid masuk dalam ruangan.

"itu semua luar biasa pangeran cloud"puji cid dengan senyuman bangga

"ayolah cid,panggil saja aku cloud"

"jadi itu,kekuatan tinggkat dua yang kau latih selam berbulan bulan ini?"Tanya rufus,tanpa memalingkan dari caturnya

"oh ya,yang mulia aku sudah mengirimkan beberapa tim medis untuk mengobati warga sipil dan pasukan"

"cid,panggil aku rufus,kita sudah berteman sejak kecilkan"kata rufus santai dengan senyum

"hem,bahkan walaupun berteman sejak kecil,bukan berarti anda harus percaya begitu mudah,kan?"kata cid sambil menatap kebawah,rufus hanya tersenyum geli dan kembali pada permainan caturnya

cloud menoleh pada Claire yang meringkuk di sofa,itu pas untuk panjang tubuhnya tapi tidak pas untuk panjang tubuh cloud,perlahan lembut ia membangunkan adiknya untuk pindah kekamar,karan Claire tidak mau bangun,cloud akirnya menggendong Claire di punggungnya,dan ia masih tidur,cid menyingkir dari depan pintu untuk member mereka jalan,setelah mereka keluar ia menutup pintu kembali.

"apa menurutmu,mereka akan keras kepala menyerang lagu,rufus?"

"tidak cid,mereka akan bernegosiasi"jawab rufus santai,dan bidak catur telah sekak mat

"apa kau tau tentang apa yang akan terjadi dari catur?"Tanya cid sedikit mengejek

"hanya menduga,dan selalu 98% seperti yang aku duga"jawab rufus sedikit kesal,seorang prajurit masuk dan memberikan serat dengan stempel kerajaan lucis,cid membukanya dan membacanya sebelum di berikan pada rufus.

"okey,kau benar"

,,,

Semua tersiap seperti sebuah metting dengan meja bundar tidak terlalu besar,dan sofa sofa mengelilinginya,raja eden regis datang dengan istri dan anaknya,sementara teman teman noctis menunggu di ruangan lain,pintu utama terbuka,raja tidak menduga yang masuk adalah cloud,noctis adalah yang pertama tidak berani menatap dan mendapat tatapan membunuh dari cloud

"pangeran cloud? Mengejutkan kaulah yang datang"kata sang ratu dengan lembut

"tidak,mana mungkin aku akan memimpin,ayahku masih bicara dengan Claire,untuk keputusannya"jawab cloud tanpa acuh

"jadi harus menunggu lagi?"Tanya regis

"terserah kau,jika kau tidak mau kau bisa keluar"kata cloud kasar,lalu ia merasa ada sosok di belakangnya yang membuatnya diam membeku

"hahahah,rufus kau tidak berubah,selalu menjadi anak yang keras dan kasar"kata seorang laki laki yang di belakang cloud,dari suaranya dia terdengar sudah lanjut usia,regis memandang kakek itu dengan kenal begitu juga ibu noctis,sementara cloud tetap beku dan tidak berani menatap kebelakang,sementara kakek itu menepuk nepuk bahu cloud.

"hahaha,bahkan walau kau sudah punya anak mudel rambutmu masih anek aneh saja"kakaek itu tertawa lagi dan berganti menatap regis

"hei regis,dan juga hera,apa kalian berkunjung untuk…"

"guru alukas?"rufus muncul di samping kakek itu,lalu ahirnya cloud berani menatap kakek itu.

"wah,pantas sedari tadi kau diam tidak menjawab,ternyata kau itu…cloud strife kan?"

"hei,siapa kakek ini ayah?"Claire muncul di samping cloud

"wah,dan dia ini adalah anak perempuanmu,emm namanya…claire,ya Claire strife,wah dia punya rambut yang sama dengan ibunya"cloud dan Claire saling melempar tatapan tidak mengerti,lalau kakek itu berganti memandang noctis.

"aha dan pria itu,anak tunggalmu regis?"

"ya,begitulah,guru"jawab regis dengan sopan

"hahah,dia ternyata tampan,dia mirip dengan ibunya"

"jadi…apa yang guru lakukan di sini?"Tanya rufus sedikit dengan nada terganggu.

"rufus rufus,walau kau sudah menjadi raja dan punya dua anak dewasa,tapi tidak pernah sopan"rufus melempar pandangan kesal karna alukas tidak pernah berhenti mengomentari kelakuannya.

"oi,pak tua,kau ini siapa sih?"Tanya cloud kasar,alukas menoleh melihat cloud dengan wajah kesalnya.

"kakak,yang baik,dia ini lebih tua dari kita"bisik Claire

"hahaha,memang buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya"

"ha?"kata Claire dan cloud bersamaan

"kau cloud,tidak sopan dan tidak sabaran,juga tidak perduli dengan urusan orang lain yang tidak menyangkut dirimu,kau punya wajah yang mirip dengan ayahmu,begitu juga mata,rambut,dan sifat buruk kalian,hahaha"Claire sedikit terkikik,sapai kakaknya member tatapan sinis

'_apa? Apa dia kenal aku'_pikir cloud sedikit terkejut,namun ia semakin tidak suka orang ini

"dan kau Claire,kau tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik,sama seperti ibumu,rambut pink ibumu,dan mata aqua ibumu,dan wajahmu mirip dengan ayahmu…dan hanya satu hal yang harus aku pastikan"

"hem? Kakek mau memastikan apa?"Claire sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"ohoho,tidak ada hanya saja,pink itu membuatmu terlihat menjadi…"

"menjadi apa?"Tanya Claire yang masih tersenyum ramah

"terlihat,seperti anak yang manis"keheningan melanda tempat itu,hanya detik jam yang terdengar,lalu…

"APA? BERANI SEKALI KAU MENYEBUTKU MANIS"Claire berteriak pada alukas dengan nada yang sangat tinggi,dia juga terlihat berapi api,hera hanya terkikik dengan tingkah laku Claire yang ia pikir imut,dan mata noctis melebar,sementara regis menutup matanya heran,cloud dan rufus menutup telinga sebelah mereka.

"sudah aku duga kau sama seperti ibumu,yang galak"

"ENAK SAJA KAU BICARA,IBUKU ITU ORANG YANG LEMBUT DAN BAIK"protes Claire disertai anggukan cloud

"ya,itu sebelum dia melahirkan cloud,dia orang yang galak dan keras kepala,juga berani dan sifatnya itu terkadang lembut dan galak"

"hem,dasar…ayo kak,kita pergi"

"tunggu…aku dengar kedua kerajaan ini akan melakukan negosiasi,dan kalian mau keluar"

"itu bukan urusan kami,itu urusan ayah"jawab cloud

"huh,apa apaan kau ini,sifat buruk ayahmu benar benar kau kuasai dengan baik,coba kau tiru pangeran noctis,aku dengar dia selalu mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai pangeran dan semua perintah ayahnya"kalimat itu membuat noctis begitu bangga sekaligus malu,dan ia sempat melakukan kontak mata dengan Claire saat mereka tidak sengaja saling menatap namun hanya sebentar,itu kalimat yang membuat cloud benar benar jera.

"untuk seseorang yang sembarang akan mencium gadis yang tidak sadarkan diri"lirih cloud yang secara tidak sengaja didengar seluruh orang di ruangan itu,seluruh perhatian tertuju pada cloud dengan tenda Tanya,kecuali noctis yang beku.

"emm,kau bilang sesuatu?"Tanya Claire

"hem,bukan apa apa jadi keputusannya? Ayah?"rufus melihat mantan kawan,yang cukup ia benci,karena ia telah membunuh istrinya,sulit baginya untuk memaafkan,rufus menatap regis dengan seluruh jemarahannya,dan regis bisa mengerti kemarahan temannya itu,alukas bisa melihat masalah antara kedua muridnya,alukas mengambil nafas dalam.

"rufus,kau tau tugas dari seorang raja adalah…"

"mentersampingkan kepentingan pribadi dan mengutamakan kepentingan kerajaan,aku tau…"rufus menutup matanya untuk mengingat bagaiman istrinya meninggalkan mereka bertika begitu saja,di hari ulang tahun puterinya,dimana ia menginginkan untuk membuat foto keluarga,dimana hal itu tidak akan pernah terwujud.

"…Claire,kita tau kaulah,yang paling marah dan terluka…kau bahkan tidak mngenali lagi…hari ulang tahunmu…"kata rufus begitu terluka,namun Claire henya memasang wajah manisnya,menutup matanya dan tersenyum manis dan menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang pungungnya,cloud hanya meliriknya maklum,sementara hera,regis dan noctis menatapnya heran.

"jadi,aku ingin kau,yang memutuskan"lanjut rufus

"aku tau,jika ayah sedang menghadapi keputusan yang sulit,pasti akan bertanya padaku"kata Claire manis

"sssh,dan dia tidak mau dibilang manis"lirih cloud dengan wajah yang dipalingkan dari Claire

"kalau kakak yang bilang aku manis,tidak apa"ejek Claire

"ehem"rufus berdahem tidak sabar

"oh,yah baikla,kita terima perdamaian ini"jawab Claire lentang,alukas,regis dan keluarganaya terkejut dengan keputusan cepat anak ini,mereka pikir akan butuh beberapa hari untuk memikirkannya,rufus hanya tersenyum maklum,ia sebenarnya sudah menduga itu keputusan anaknya

"kau kau yakin,Claire"heran alukas tidak percaya

"kau yakin,apa kau tidak terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan?"Tanya noctis,menyembunyikan kegembiraannya

"bukankah aku sudah bilang,akan aku lakukan apapun untuk menghentihan perang ini"tegas Claire

"atas dasar apa? Bukankah kau membenciku daningim balas dendam pada eden?"Tanya regis tidak percaya

"aku tidak benci siapapun…"kata claire dengan senyum dan begitu santai,itu membuat mereka tersekap

"lagipula,tidak ada gunanya balas dendam,itu tidak akan membawa kembali ibu,dan yang ada rohnya tidak tenang jika kematiannya di permasalahkan,aku tidak benci,kebencian hanya akan membuat orang itu hidup dalam kesuraman dan kesendirian…"jelas Claire dengan wajah sedih lalu dengan cepat ia tersenyum dan melirik kakaknya.

"benarkan,kak?"goda Claire dengan mengankat satu alis kirinya dan cloud hanya memalingkan mukanya

"baiklah,regis entah kau percaya atau tidak dengan penjelasan puteriku,tapi dia memutuskan untuk menerima perdamaian ini"jelas rufus dan anehnya ia memandang regis seperti ia memandang teman masa kecilnya,keraguan tersingkir dari pikiran regis,ia bahkan hampir menagis bahagia dengan semua yang di katakana oleh Claire bahkan hera sudah menitikan airmata terharu,ia tidak pernah bertemu perempuan seperti ini,dan noctis ya apa yang bisa dibilang,ia berharap Claire akan menjadi ratunya.

"baiklah,semua perjanjian dan persyaratan akan di bahas nanti malam,dan rufus ,kau beruntung memiliki puteri seperti dia"

"tidak juga,dia ini hanya pemalas,kerjaannya hanya tidur,makan,mandi,mengganggu orang,setelah itu tidur lagi"kata cloud kesal

"wah,sama seperti noctis yang suka tidur"kata hera dengan sdikit malu

"hem? Ap-apa…"

"tidak Claire,jika ini adalah pertunangan untuk menyatukan kedua Negara kau pasti akan menolak,dan dengan amukanmu kau sendiri akan menyerang eden"kata rufus

"itu benar,aku sudah mendengar kau pernah mengamuk di kingdom heart,karna puteri mereka tifa memaksa kakakmu untuk menikah dengannya dan kau cemburu,lalu di soilheim,saat pangeran squall tidak terima dengan penolakanmu,dan ingin melakukan penyerangan balas dendam,kau lebih dulu mengamuk di sana…"

jelas regis dengan sesekali tertawa geli,dia mengamuk karna hal sepele,dan Claire hanya tersenyum malu,noctis membayangkan bagaimana ia akan menjadi istri yang mudah cemburu nanti,diam diam ia tersenyum senyum dengan memalingkan wajahnya sehingga tidak ada yang melihat,namun ibunya melihat itu.

"itu benar,jadi jika noctis ingin kau menjadi pacarnya…ia harus berusaha sendiri"hera menatap noctis,dan noctis hanya melotot

"ah,ibu tidak kok"ia melihat dua saudara itu menatapnya tajam membunuh.

"baikla,kita bertemu nanti malam,kalian akan tinggal di istana dan mendapat kamar yang terbaik"kata rufus,dua saudara itu pertama memimpin keluar.


	3. Chapter 3

You're the queen of my goddess

Insomnia,Claire memilih untuk duduk di taman dari pada membangunkan kakaknya untuk menemaninya bermain di saat ia mengalami insomnia seperti karena kakaknya tadi harus menghadiri pembahasan dari negosiasi,itu bukan gayanya,tapi apa boleh buat.

Ia merasa kasihan dan tidak tega membangunkan cloud di tengah malam seperti ini,Yang ia lakukan hanya memandang langit dan duduk di rerumputan taman.

"apa yang dilakukan perempuan diluar malam dingin seperti ini?"tanpa menoleh ia tahu suara siapa yang berada di belakangnya.

"insomnia,aku sulit tidur,lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sini,noctis?"jawab Claire tanpa berbalik melihatnya

"wah,kau mengenali suaraku sebaik itu,aku rasa itu karena kau menyukai suaraku"

"justru karena suaramu sangat buruk,jadi aku mudah mengenalinya"

"oh benarkah?"

"ya,suara kakakku lebih baik dari kau"noctis sedikit cemburu,tapi mungkin dia menemuka cara untuk tahu seperti apa laki laki impiannya

"lalu…memang kau ingin pria yang mirip dengan kakakmu?"

"mungkin,dia harus berani mengambil resiko apapun,walau tidak berani mengambil resiko keselamatan diriku,dia tampan tidak sombong,baik,kuat,dan memiliki tubuh yang gagah berotot"

"hahaha…"noctis tertawa geli tidak terkendali,Claire merasa ia di ejek dan berbalik sinis padanya.

"apa? Kenapa kau tertawa?"Tanya Claire kesal,noctis perlahan berhenti tertawa

"kenapa tidak singkat saja…"

"maksudmu?"noctis berjalan mendekat ke Claire kemudian berjongkok di sampingnya

"pria,yang kau maksud itu…adalah…aku"noctis terkejut dengan reaksi Claire saat ia mengatakan hal itu,ia tersenyum dengan menutup matanya,itu membuatnya terlihat begitu manis,noctis memerah dan apa hal itu benar…

'_buak'_.

Noctis terjatuh mundur sambil memegangi pipinya yang panas,ia melihat sang puteri membungkuk untuk memamerkan senyum manis kemenangannya di depan wajahnya.

"nocty…kau ini besar kepala sekali,jika kau berfikir seperti itu lagi…kau hajar kau"dia sedikit membisih di akhir kalimatnya,lalu pergi meninggalkan taman.

Noctis duduk dengan berfikir keras,ia tidak pernah mengira Claire punya banyak topeng atau kepribadian yang sensitive.

Ia bisa menjadi,manis,galak,kejam,besar hati,bijaksana,pintar,pemalas,manja,tegas,perhatian,tidak perduli,kekanak kanakan,dewasa,terlihat anggun atau tomboy,selanjutnya apa?

Noctis mangangkat kepalanya dan menatap bintang,ia tidak tau seperti apa sifat asli Claire,jika ia tidak tahu sifat dari Claire akan sulit untuk mendapatkan hatinya,ia putus asa,Claire punya banyak puzzle yang sulit untuk di rangkai,dia juga penggemar coklat,lampu kecerahan fikiran noctis menyala.

"itu dia,jika aku ingin mendapatkan hatinya,aku harus tahu apa yang ia suka dan apa yang ia tidak suka,baiklah"noctis menghirup udara dalam dan kembali ke kamarnya,untuk apa yang akan dia lakukan besok,setidaknya ia punya waktu 1 mingga untuk semua yang akan dia lakukan sampai semua Negara sekutu setuju dengan persyaratan negosiasi.

,,,

"promto,hei promto cepat bangun"noctis mengoyak promto yang masih tidur,namun membangunkan promto cukup mudah,perlahan ia membuka matanya dengan cepat matanya melebar.

"noct? Apa aku bermimpi,ini masih terlalu petang untuk bangun dan kau suadah bangun lebih dulu? Biasanya kau yang paling sulit dibangunkan''

"diamlah aku ada tugas untukmu"

"ha? Tugas apa?"noctis membisikan di dekat telinga promto,ia mendengarkanya serius dan tidak lama kemudian ia tersenyum lebar,setelah selesai berbisik noctis menatapnya serius,seperti isyarat untuk jangan sampai gagal

"oh…ya itu mudah saja,prince"katanya dengan hormat di kepalanya.

"dan satu hal lagi,jangan sampai ada yang tahu,entah itu gladio ataupun ignis"

"oh,jadi kau memberi tahu aku sekarang agar mereka tidak tahu…ok tidak masalah"

"baiaklah,aku mau tidur lagi"noctis bergegas keluar,dengan cepat promto melompat turun dari ranjangnya dan membuka tirai jendelanya.

"Hei ini pagi yang indah untuk olah raga,noct"promto berteriak teriak ,walau noctis bisa mendengar tanpa ia harus berteriak,namun yeah itulah ekspresi berlebihan kawannya itu sehingga noctis terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu,sementara promto mengintip keluar jendela.

"seperti yang kau bilang tadi,ini masih terlalu petang untuk bangun,jadi aku ingin menyambung tidurku lagi"jawab noctis dengan tangan kanannya di pinggang.

"wow,itu puteri Claire,dia sedang melakukan senam dengan baju yang,wow"mata noctis melebar,dan langsung berlari ke arah promto dan ikut mengintip di samping promto.

"mana mana"noctis memperhatikan dengan jelas,dan ia tau bahwa ia sudah termakan tipuannya,promto tertawa terbahak tidak karuan,noctis hanya merengut dan pergi keluar dengan langkan panjang,sementara promto masih terus tertawa

,,,

Promto berjalan menuju ke arah dapur sambil bersiul,selama ia menyusuri lorong lebar menuju dapur ia kerap mendapat hormat dari para buruh yang bekerja di sana dengan hormat juga ia membalas salam mereka

ia ahirnya sampai di jantung dapur,semua makanan di sajikan dengan buatan tangan,dan ada beberapa mesin besar.

'_baik,aku mulai darimana ya?'_pikir promto bingung dengan menggaruk belakang kepalanya,sampai ia penasaran dengan banyaknya buah coklat yang datang dengan puluhan ranjang raksasa

kemudian ia mendekat untuk bertanya,pada seorang gadis rambut oren yang sedang menulis di dekat ranjang buah coklat itu

"oh,tuan maaf tapi ini bukan tempat yang memiliki udara yang segar,apa ada yang anda perlukan di sini?"Tanya gadis itu sopan

"eh,ya ini semua coklat,untuk apa? Apa ada sebuah festival atau perayaan menggunakan semua coklat ini?"Tanya promto dengan memasang wajah bingung,selain itu di negaranya sendiri makanan manis sangat jarang bisa di jumpai,yang ada hanya permen,gula gula,marshmallow dan slai.

"oh semua coklat ini untuk puteri Claire"

"ha? Semua ini?"mata promto terkejut

"haha,tidak,semua ini untuk persediaan selama satu bulan,biasanya dalam sehari jika dia tidak melakukan apapun,ia bisa menghabiskan tiga kotak camilan coklat"promto masih belum percaya,bagaimana bisa orang yang begitu banyak makan makanan manis seperti coklat,bisa memiliki penampilan yang seksi,terhindar dari pemikirannya,promto mengeluarkan pena dan note kecil dari sakunya dan menulis sesuatu

"em,sebenarnya aku ingin tahu tentang semua makanan yang dibuat di sini,masalahnya pangeran kami sedikit memilih milih tentang makanannya"promto cukup ahli dalam hal berbohong

"tuan panggil saja aku vanillie,mari tuan saya ajak anda berkeliling"

"dan kau harus panggil aku promto"

"ok tu,ehem…promto,mari saya ajak berkeliling"

promto mengikuti vanillie,semua yang di jelaskan ditulis di note oleh promto,mereka selesai setelah dua jam,itu tidak membosankan karna vanillie adalah gadis yang menyenangkan untuk di ajak bercanda,seperti promto.

"wah vanillie terimakasih ya telah membantuku"

"tidak masalah tuan,kapanpun anda butuh bantuan saya bersedia membantu,dan pangeran noctis pasti beruntung punya teman seperti anda"

"ah tidak juga kok,baiklah aku pergidulu"promto berjalan pergi dan melaimbaikan tangan pada vanillie,ia juga membalas dengan melambai dan tersenyum

Dalam perjlanan promto mengecek hpnya untuk mengabari noctis tentang misinya,dan ternyata sudah ada lima ratus pesan dari noctis,kemudian promto hanya membaca pesan terahir untuk menyuruh dia menuju ke kamarnya noctis,sampai di sana promto masuk dengan ceria namun ia disambut dengan mata merah amarah yang duduk di salah satu kursi sofa yang berada di depan televisi besar

"hei noct,jangan marah,aku mendapatkan semua lengkap"kata promto sedikit tergagap

"jangan banyak bicara dan cepatlah"

"ini catatannya"promto mangambil catatan note yang ada di sakunya dan memberinya pada noctis,kemudian duduk di sofa samping noctis dan minum jus jeruk milik noctis,keheningan sementara saat noctis membaca catatan itu dalam batinnya

'_dia suka,coklat,ya aku sudah tau itu,dia vegetarian,suka makan buah apapun asalkan tidak asam dan pahit,dia tidak terlalu suka daging,dia suka camilan apapun yang manis,dia juga suka makanan yang asin,dia suka minuman yang manis dan juga soda,tapi tidak terlalu suka air mineral,dan yang paling penting ia tidak suka pedas'_

Noctis menatap aneh dengan tulisan paling bawah,itu sebuah nomor,nomor telepon

"promto,apa ini?"noctis menunjukan nomor di notenya,dengan cepat promto merebut notenya dan memasukkan kembali dalam sakunya

"ah,bukan apa apa kok"kata promto dengan senyum malu malu,tidak lama kemudian ignis dan gladio masuk

"noct,ini kabar baik"kata ignis dengan menyilangkan tangan depan dada

"apa maksudmu?"Tanya noctis tidak dalam mod yang baik

"perang sudah berakhir"jawab gladio

"apa? Benarkah? Ini hebat"teriak promto berdiri dan meloncat kemudian memeluk noctis,lalu ignis dan gladio,kemudian keluar ruangan.

"apa apaan itu?"gerutu gladio merasa sedikit jijik

"sudahlah,aku ingin keluar dulu"noctis berdiri untuk mencari seseorang,mungkin ia bisa menemukannya di sana

"ingin mencari puteri tidur? Pangeran tidur?"Tanya gladio mengejek

"diam kau"noctis keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ke taman,hari masih cukup sejuk untuk siang,karena memang kerajaan pulse itu jarang terkena sinar matahari yang banyak,matahari hanya muncul beberapa jam kemudian tertutup awan mendung dingin.

Noctis sempat tersesat di sebuah lorong lebar,seingatnya jalan menuju taman tidak melewati lorong itu,dinding lorong itu terhias mewah,ada beberapa lukisan para keturunan kerajaan,noctis memandangi satu persatu,hingga ia sampai pada lukisan raja rufus dan istrinya aerith.

"rufus adalah raja yang paling hebat dari semua pendahulunya"suara seorang lelaki dari belakang noctis

"tuan alukas,apa maksud perkataan tuan?"

"panggil saja aku kakek,regis sudah ku anggap seperti anak sendiri,jadi secara tidak langsung kau adalah cucuku"kata alukas dengan ramah,sebelumnya noctis berfikir dia adalah orang tua yang menyebalkan dan pikun

"baiklah,jadi kakek apa maksud perkataan kakek tadi?"

"perkataan? Yang mana?"

noctis merasa sedikit frustasi karena dia harus segera menuju ke taman dan dia malah menanggapi kakek pikun ini,dengan sabar noctis menghela nafas untuk mencoba tenang

"perkataan kakek tentang raja rufus adalah raja yang paling hebat melebihi pendahulunya"

"oh yang itu,baiklah,dengar baik baik cerita ini"noctis menatap alukas serius.

"dulu saat rufus masih 5 tahun dia selalu ingin menjadi raja yang akan melebihi semua raja pulse yang ada,dia berjuang keras,kemampuannya melebihi semua muridku,bahkan melebihi ayahmu,rufus lebih suka menghabiskan waktu dengan bukunya,berlatih dan terus belajar,dia bahkan anak yang tidak punya teman selama 2 tahun pelajaran,sampai hal itu terjadi…"

Raut wajah alukas beubah menjadi duka,noctis penasaran dengan cerita selanjutnya

"hal? Hal apa?"

"ibu rufus,dia terbunuh,karena ayahnya harus memilih antara nyawa istrinya atau keselamatan banyak orang di negaranya,dan dia gagal menyelamatkan istrinya…sejak saat itu rufus menjadi anak yang sulit diatur,dia menjadi nakal walaupun kemampuannya juga semakin berkembang,dia menjadi tidak sudi menjadi raja karena tidak ingin mengorbankan seseorang yang ia cintai…"

"namun dia gagal,melindungi istrinya ?"Tanya noctis

"ya,begitulah"

"apa perasaan yang sama juga terjadi pada pangeran cloud?"

"panggil saja dia cloud,jika dia mendengar kau memanggilnya begitu,dia akan merasa tergelitik…tidak,dia sejak lahir tidak ingin menjadi raja,dia hanya ingin menjadi seorang kakak"

Keheningan sementara saat mereka menatap lukisan cloud dan Claire,yang berada di baris paling akhir

"tapi,aku rasa,cloud akan menjadi raja yang paling kuat"komentar noctis,dia memang tidak suka cloud,rasanya dia akan menjadi dinding tinggi untuk mendekati Claire,namun jujur kekuatannya di atas dirinya ia sadar itu.

"kenapa kau fikir begitu?"alukas menoleh untuk memandang noctis sedikit bingung

"dia kuat,ditambah kecerdasan adiknya,mereka tidak akan terkalahkan,karena itu cloud akan jadi raja yang paling hebat"

"jangan harap"suara dingin kasar membut mereka berbalik,yang menarik pengelihatan noctis adalah sang puteri yang memberi mereka senyum yang lembut,noctis membalas dengan memberi senyuman terbaiknya dengan mencoba agar tidak memerah

"kenapa kau senyum senyum dengan adiku"cloud menatap curiga

"kakak kalu orang tersenyum untuk menyapa harus di balas dengan senyuman juga,jika tidak aku akan merasa tidak di hargai"

Jelas Claire,dan cloud hanya memalingkan wajah dan menjulurkan lidah mengejek,alukas dan noctis mengetahui hal itu,tapi Claire tidak.

"noctis,aku butuh sedikit bantuanmu,mau kan?"Claire memegang satu tangan noctis dengan tersenyum,mata noctis melebar,nafasnya terhenti,keringatnya keluar dingin,dan hampir serangan jantung,sementara cloud hanya melirik sinis.

"noctis,kau tidak mau ya?"Claire melepaskan pegangan tangannya

"o-a-aku tentu,bantuan apa?"noctis mencoba menenangkan dirinya,namun itu percuma cloud menyadarinya dan menatapnya semakin curiga,sementara alukas hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"aku tahu keluargamu punya kekuatan telekinesis dan teleport,aku butuh beberapa buku di perpustakaan istana untukku pelajari"

"jadi kau meminta bantuanku untuk mengambilnya dengan telekinesis?"

"ehem,apa kau mau?"

"tentu itu tidak masalah,jadi dimana perpustakakannya?"

"ayo ikut denganku,kakak aku pergi dulu ya"cloud hanya mengangguk,noctis mengikuti Claire dibelakang

,,,

Vanillie duduk di taman,dia sedang berencana untuk melakukan perayaan kecil dengan promto,ya dengan melakukan piknik,di taman juga banyak anak anak bermain,beberapa pasangan dan pejual makanan hot dog dan es cream.

Promto datang dengan nafas yang membunuh,dengan cepat vanillie member botol air minum kemudian dengan rakusnya ia menghabiskan semua air dalam botol itu.

"kau kenapa promto?"

"anjing…aku dikejar anjing"kata promto masih dalam nafas yang tidak tenang

"baiklah,kalau begitu kita cari tempat untuk memulai piknik kita,ayo"vanillie mengambil ranjang makanan dan menarik tangan promto

,,,

"argh"noctis merasa pusing menusuk otaknya,walau ia sudah mencoba menahan pusingnya dia tidak tahan dan membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan lalu terjatuh

"noctis"dengan cepat Claire membantu noctis untuk duduk,untung saja yang mereka injak adalah karpet dan bukan marmer dingin

"apa kau baik saja?"Tanya Claire dengan nada cemas,ia merasa ini salahnya karena meminta noctis untuk menggunakan telekinesis terlalu banyak

"ya,jangan hawatir"jawab noctis lirih dengan senyum kecil agar Claire tidak merasa cemas

"maaf,aku terlalu banyak menyuruhmu"

"jangan meminta maaf,kau tidak salah"Claire menatap wajah noctis yang kelelahan,namun ia memaksakan tersenyum,ia melihat darah keluar dari hidung noctis

"argh,sial"gerutu noctis,Claire mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan menghapus darahnya

"seharusnya kau bilang kalau kau kelelahan,jangan memaksakan diri"kata Claire sedikit kesal

"aku melihatmu begitu serius mempelajari dan mencatat semua buku yang kau suruh aku ambilkan,kau bahkan tidak berhenti walau kau juga sudah kelelahan,jadi mana mungkin aku kalah darimu"jawab noctis yang diam diam setengah fikirannya memandangi keindahan wajah Claire,apalagi wajah mereka hanya beberapa senti

Claire mulai merasa noctis memandangnya aneh,ia berhenti menyeka darah di hidung noctis dan melawan menatapnya,mereka saling menatap dan saling mengagumi ketampanan dan kecantika,mata antar mata saling menatap tanpa bergeser dan berkedip,hingga mata noctis menurun pada bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka.

Claire tahu apa yang dia ingin lakukan,jelas dengan gerakan mendekatnya dan mata noctis yang terus menatap pada bibirnya,ia tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan,apa dia akan mebiarkannya menciumnya,sebelum ia bisa memutuskan,dahi merek sudah saling menempel.

Mata noctis sedikit tertutup dan sudah siap mencium,namun Claire belum,tangannya masih gemetar untu mendorongnya

"jika kau menolak,kau bisa menjauh,jika kau mau…tutup matamu"bisik noctis,Claire sedikit terkejut,namun dia tahu,bahwa dia juga mau,akhirnya ia menutup matanya

Noctis akhirnya menciumnya dengan lembut dan perlahan,ternyata benar bibirnya manis dan begitu lembut,claire juga membalas ciuman noctis seimbang,satu tangan noctis memegang pinggan belakang Claire

Untuk sementara mereka bisa mengendalikan keadaan panas ini,sampai kedua tangan noctis menarik tubuh Claire untuk lebih dengannya,kemudian kedua tangan Claire menekan sedikit di dada noctis,dan ciuman noctis semakin menggila

Claire mencoba berfikir jernih namun bibir noctis terlalu memaksa kesenangan,bahkan beberapa kali lidahnya menjilat bibirnya,ia mendorong noctis saat lidah noctis mencoba mencari akses masuk ke dalam mulutnya,mereka terpisah dengan nafas membunuh

Noctis menunuk,merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri dan merasa bersalah,Claire hanya menatapnya tidak paham,ia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya noctis karena ia membungkus kepalanya dalam lengannya sendiri yang bertumpu pada kakinya

"maaf,maafkan aku"kata noctis lirih

"noctis…"

"kau,kau pasti menganggap aku ini brengsek,kan?"

"tidak,aku tidak berfikir begitu"jawab Claire dengan senyum tipis,berharap ia mau memperlihatkan wajahnya

Perlahan noctis mengangkat wajahnya,ia terlihat begitu sedih,dan takut bila akan di benci,dan matanya yang biru ternyata sudah berganti merah

"benarkah?"

"iya,aku tidak marah atau benci,memang terkadang beberapa orang sulit mengendalikan dirinya terhadap sesuatu"

"terimakasih,Claire"kata noctis sedikit tersenyum,perlahan mata merah itu kembali pada biru,Claire tersenyum dan mencium kening noctis dan memeluknya


	4. Chapter 4

You're the queen of my goddess

Noctis tidak bisa tidur pada malam itu,jam sudah menunjuk pukul 02.30 namun ia tidak merasa mengantuk,fikiran mereka dipenuhi penilaian satu sama lain.

Noctis duduk di tengah tempat tidurnya sambil membuka laptop,ia sedang melihat foto Claire di media social

'_Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatku jatuh hati padanya,dia bukanlah seorang puteri yang dipenuhi dengan blink-blink,perhiasan,gaun yang terlihat seperti gadis murahan,tidak itu sudah terlalu biasa di karena ia tidak nyaman memakai gaun ataupun rok,kalu begitu dia sama sepertiku,aku benci memakai tuxedo,walaupun aku masih terliha keren'_

Noctis tersenyum dengan fikirannya,bagaimanapun ia masih merasa tidak nyaman dengan kejadian di pepustakaan,ia berbaring membiarkan laptopnya masih menyala dan menatap langit langit kamarnya.

Memikirkan apa yang sedang puteri lakukan,apa dia insomnia lagi,atau dia sudah tidur,noctis mamatikan laptopnya,dan ingin sesegera mungkin bisa tidur,ia menarik selimut pada dirinya,dan berharap bermimpi tentang sang puteri.

"argh"mendadak kepalanya terasa sakit lagi,itu begitu menusuk walau hanya datang sekejap,itu sering terjadi saat dia pertama kali jetuh cinta pada Claire

"persetan"gumam noctis dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut

,,,

Claire perlahan berjalan keluar ke balkon,noctis menatap langit gelap dengan angin dingin bertiup lembut

"Claire,kau harus membunuhku"noctis berdiri di balkon kamar Claire,suaranya terdengar sedih dan terbebani,Claire hanya bisa menatap punggung noctis dengan bingung

"apa? Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?"Tanya Claire dengan nada polos,berharap dia hanya bercanda

"kau harus"suara noctis terdengar goyah dan serius

"beri aku alasan,alasan yang kuat untuk membunuh temanku"Claire menjadi serius,terdengar noctis mendapat masalah

"kau harus…atau aku akan…membunuh banyak orang dan mabawa kehancuran"

"kenapa? Kau tidak akan melakukannya aku tahu itu"

"tidak aku akan melakukannya,entah aku melakukannya dengan sadar atau tidak…hanya kau yang tidak akan bisa ku sakiti"

Noctis perlahan menoleh dan memperlihatkan setengah wajah kirinya,mata kirinya yang biru penuh kesedihan perlahan tertutup dengan hitam,bola mata yang memperlihatkan merah,Claire merasa begitu penasaran dan takut

Kemudian bumi berguncang kencang,namun entah mengapa Claire tidak mersakan guncangan itu menggangu tempat ia berpijak,ia menatap noctis,dia mengambang di udara dan masih manatap Claire

Bukan main dia terkejut dan takut,kerajaanya,semua bangunan megah itu hancur dan mengambang di udara,seperti diangkat oleh sebuah kekuatan besar,para manusia yang mengambang di udara,dengan cepat hancur menjadi debu,ayahnya,teman teman noctis sendiri,bahkan orang tuanya,ia merasa begitu takut hingga dia tidak bisa menahan tangis

"hentikan noctis,tolong hentikan…kumohon"ia berteriak dengan menangis,namun noctis hanya diam.

"aku bukan noctis…aku lucis"bisik noctis dengan tersenyum jahat,jelas itu tubuhnya namun itu bukan ia melihat kakaknya

,,,

"KAKAK!"dia terbangun duduk,nafas memburu dan berkeringat dingin,jantungnya masih ketakutan dengan mimpi buruk itu,Claire tidak pernah merasa setakut itu

"kekuatan dari mana yang dimiliki noctis,tidak mungkin,itu pasti hanya mimpi"gumamnya mencoba meyakinkan diri sendiri,namun ia masih meras ketakutan,seluruh tubuhnya bahkan masih gemetar,ia duduk meringkuk tanpa disadar kakaknya sudah berada di dalam kamarnya

"apa yang kau impikan"Tanya cloud lirih,namun itu membuat Claire terkejut karena masih merasa takut

"kakak"Claire turun dari kasurnya dan memluk kakaknya,ia melepaskan ketakutannya dengan air mata

"hei,bukankah kau benci menangis"cloud memeluk dan membelai rambut adiknya,ia masih menangis dan gemetar

"aku melihat kau menjadi debu,semua orang…noctis yang melakukannya,lalu hanya ada aku dan dia yang tersisa"kata Claire

"demon"gumam cloud,Claire melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap cloud,wajahnya serius dan hawatir

"apa?"Tanya Claire

"demon"ulang cloud,alis Claire mengerut

"sial,kenapa harus dia"

"kekuatan itu bisa muncul kapan saja"jelas cloud menyeka air mata adiknya

"lalu,apa yang membuat kekuatan itu menjadi berbahaya"

"keinginan untuk melindungi,namun tubuhnya tidak bisa berbuat apapun,tertekan dengan perasaanya yang membuat fikirannya stress dan tersiksa,dan kemarahan besar"

"apa,jika mimpi itu…"

"bukankah kau tidak pernah salah dalam mimpi buruk seperti itu"

"tapi,aku tidak bisa membunuh noctis"gumam Claire,ia sudah memastikan perasaanya,bahwa dia tertarik pada noctis

"siapa bilang kau harus membunuhnya,jika kita dia mau belajar mengendalikan kekutannya,hal seperti dalam mimpimu akan bisa dicegah"

"benarkah?"Claire merasa secerca harapan datang dalam keputus asaannya

"ya,jika tidak terlambat,dan…jika dia mau"

"jangan hawatir aku akan mengurus semuanya,tapi kau harus menceritakan hal ini pada orang tua noctis juga"Claire tersenyum lebar

"huh dasar,sudahlah pergi tidur sana"

"tidak,tapi…bagaimana kakak tadi tahu,aku mimpi buruk"

"insting saudara"jawab cloud sombong

"huh,sudahlah aku mau tidur lagi,selamat malam menjelang pagi"

"selamat malam menjelang pagi"cloud keluar menghilang dengan menyatu pada udara dan keluar melalui cendela

"akurasa dia tidak pernah memakai pintu"gerutu Claire

,,,

Noctis bangun tepat waktu pagi ini,walau ia masih merasa mengantuk Karen terlambat tidur semalam,ia merasa bersemangat,ia akan megajak Claire jalan,bukan date tidak,belum

"Claire"dia baru saja keluar dari kamarnya,Claire berbalik menatap noctis,ia tersenyum,namun Claire tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan,ia masih merasa takut terhadap noctis,apa mungkin ia harus menjauhinya sampai dia meras siap namun,ia tidak ingin melukai noctis,ia tahu bahwa noctis juga menyukainya

'…_tertekan dengan perasaanya yang membuat fikirannya stress dan tersiksa…'_

Claire tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan

"Claire,apa aku mengganggumu?"noctis bertanya sedikit merasa sakit,Claire tersenyum dan menggeleng

"baik,aku…"

"noctis,ayo ikut aku ke taman,ada hal yang ingin aku ceritakan padamu"

"hah,um baiklah"noctis merasa bingung,namun ia hanya mengikuti Claire dari belakang

Mereka sampai di taman,walau sudah pukul Sembilan,embun masih begitu tebal menutupi pemandangan taman,mereka duduk di bangku pinggir taman

"kau tidak merasa dingin?"Tanya noctis sambil menggosokan kedua telapak tangannya yang kedinginan

"aku tinggal disini kau ingat"

"ah benar,dan pasti kau sudah terbiasa"

"iya,tapi biasanya kalau cuaca seperti ini,aku akan memillih untuk tetap tidur saja,seperti yang dilakukan kakakku saat ini"

"jadi kau bangun karena ada perlu denganku?"noctis masih berusaha menjaga jarinya dalam kehangatan,itu mengganggu pemandangan Claire,ia merasa bersalah membawa dia ke luar istana

"sini"Claire menggenggam kedua tangan noctis dalam sarung tangannya,ia meras begitu melayang dan kehangatan,kemudian ia menggeser duduknya agar lebih dekat dengannya,itu sedikit membuat Claire terkejut namun tidak mengganggunya

"jadi,apa tadi perlumu?"noctis sebenarnya suka bicara basa basi,namun keingin tahuannya tidak tertahan,Claire menatap sepatunya

"aku…semalam bermimpi tentang kau"kata Claire merasa hawatir,entah mengapa ia seperti sedang berbicar pada anak lima tahun,noctis diam diam tersenyum

"oh ya? Seperti apa?"ia begitu penasaran,ia membayangkan banyak hal saat Claire masih diam,mungkin tentang puteri tidur dan ciuman pangera,atau mereka dan anak anak mereka,entahlah

"aku bermimpi…kau menghancurkan dunia"

"ha?"noctis merasa kaku dan mata melebar

"aku tahu,itu aneh,namun jika aku bermimpi buruk…itu sering menjadi nyata"lirih Claire,noctis menatap wajah yang sedih,ia tidak ingin cintanya sedih

"jadi,bisa kau ceritakan itu bagaimana?"Tanya noctis serius,jika ada kesempatan mencegahnya melakukan hal itu dia akan melakukan apapun

"aku tidak tahu penyebabnya,yang jelas dalam mimpi itu,kekuatanmu tidak terkendali dan membawa kehancuran juga kematian"jawab Claire frustasi

"apa aku menyakitimu?"hal pertama yang ia hawatirkan,namun Claire menggeleng,noctis merasa sedikit lega

"dalam mimpiku,kau mengatakan kau tidak bisa menyakiti aku…"lirih Claire,noctis tersenyum sedih

"namun…kau membuatku begitu merasa takut,bahkan sampai aku menangis"tambah Claire,noctis merasa begitu sakit,walau itu dalam mimpi

"itu mudah Claire…aku mungkin tidak bisa menyakitimu,namun kau bisa,bunuh saja aku kalau…"

"apa yang kau bicarakan,dalam mimpiku kau menyuruh untuk aku membunuhmu dan sekarang…"Claire berdiri membelakangi noctis,ia sedih,hatinya terluka dan nafasnya sesak,ditambah noctis mengatakannya dengan begitu mudah

Noctis merasa perkataannya memang salah,namun saat itu juga ia tahu perasaannya tercermin pada sang puteri,noctis berdiri dan memeluknya dari belakang

"maaf,aku megatakannya tanpa tahu prasaanmu…namun sekarang aku tahu perasaanmu"bisikan noctis membuat Claire terkejut,ia berbalik untuk menatap noctis

"kau…"

"ya,dan aku yakin kau juga tahu perasaanku padamu"noctis tersenyum dan membelai rambutnya,ia terlihat tersentak namun kemudan ia memeluk noctis,mereka berpelukan dalam dingin,untuk mencari kehangatan dari kasih cinta

Namun tiba tiba Claire melepas diri dari pelukan,noctis menatap ia bingung

"noct,kakakku bilang untuk mencegah kekuatanmu tidak terkendali seperti dalam mimpi itu,kau harus belajar megendalikannya"kata Claire

"ya,aku akan mulai belajar"

"tidak,kau akan mendapat seorang guru,dia teman kakakku,dia juga pengguna telekinesis"

"benarkah,baiklah jika itu bisa mencegahnya,akan aku lakukan"noctis tersenyum dan memeluk Claire lagi,selain untuk mendapat kehangatan dari dirinya,ia memang sudah lama ingin memeluknya

"aku mencintaimu noctis"

"aku juga mencintaimu Claire"

"wah,adikku sudah punya pacar?"suara cloud membuat mereka serentak terpisah,jujur saja mereka sebenarnya takut pada cloud

"kakak"kata Claire sedikit malu

"prince,orang tuamu memanggil"kata cloud

,,,

Mereka masuk dalam ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar,orang tua mereka menuggu disana barsama cid,alukas dan tiga teman noctis,namun ayah noctis sudah harus kembali ke eden,yang jelas wajah mereka semua tegang dan hawatir

"jadi kalian sudah tahu?"noctis angkat bicara

"ya,cloud yang member tahu kita"jawab hera dengan kehawatiran,ya ibu noctis memang begitu menyayangi noctis

"aku akan member tahu kalian satu hal lagi,yang belum diketahui kalian semua"kata Claire

"em,maaf bisa Tanya sebentar…"semua orang memandang ke promto

"ya,apa itu?"Tanya cloud gusar

"siapa yang akan tetap hidup?"lanjut promto

"hanya lucis dan Claire,karena dia tidak bisa membunuhnya"jawab cloud tenang,promto menelan ludah

"lucis?"Tanya noctis menatap Claire

"oh,ya aku lupa memberi tahu,dalam mimpi itu sebelumnya kau normal kemudian matamu berubah menjadi…aneh dan kau menyebut dirimu lucis"jawab Claire

"lucis ya"kata alukas

"ada apa guru,kau tahu sesuatu?"Tanya rufus

"setahuku,itu kekuatan dari _'demon'_,"

"maksudmu?"noctis merasa hawatir pada dirinya sendiri

"setahuku,kekuatan itu terpendam di dalam hati setiap manusia"

"tapi kenapa mereka keluar dari tubuhku? Apa masalahnya?"noctis frustasi hampir berteriak pada alukas,hera memegang lengan noctis untuk membuatnya tenang

Noctis rasanya menyerah,jika saat dia belajar mengendalikan kekuatan itu dan tidak berhasil,dia akan bunuh diri,membayangkan dia akan membunuh ribuan orang dan membuat cintanya menangis ketakutan,dan mungkin dia akan melihatnya sebagai _'demon',_dia tidak tahan dengan pemikirannya.

"demon dalam tubuhmu akan berusaha merebut tubuhmu,maksudku kesadaranmu,menggunakan tubuhmu untuk mencapai tujuannya"jelas alukas

"apa itu artinya,semakin besar tujuannya,kekutannya akan semakin besar?"rufus merasa itu sebuah kekuatan dewa,anak anaknya bisa melakukan hal yang sama namun,yah mereka pemalas

"benar"

"lalu,apa masih bisa menyelamatkan noctis?"Tanya hera

"emm…kakak,apa mungkin,noctis sanggup dengan…pemisahan?"Tanya Claire,menatap kakaknya,namun yang menanggapi tiga orang dengan wajah terkejut

"apa?"bentak cloud melotot

"itu tidak mungkin"bentak rufus dengan memukul meja

"puteri Claire,anda harus berfikir jernih"tegas cid

"hem,ya"Claire cemberut,merasa merekalah yang tidak berfikir jernih

"maaf,apa yang kalian bicarakan"Tanya noctis bingung,mengapa mereka memarahi Claire

"pemisahan,mengeluarkan demonmu dari dalam tubuhmu,dan kau harus bisa membununya dalam 13 hari atau jika gagal kalian akan menyatu lagi"jelas cloud serius

"ya,itu lebih mudah dari pada kau harus masuk ke dalam dunia bawah sadarmu dan membunuhnya di sana"tambah Claire

"tapi resikonya terlalu berbahaya,jika dalam proses pemisahan tidak berjalan lancear kau dan demonmu akan mati bersama"tambah rufus

"ah,aku sudah mendengar hal itu,konon dalam ramalan,seorang wanita,ada lima demon kuat yang keluar dari tubuh menusia mereka"kata alukas

"lima?"noctis sudah menduga,dia salah satunya

"ya,sephirot,dia gagal membunuh demonnya lewat alam bawah sadar"kata rufus,cloud merasa dia tidak senang mendengarnya,ia sebelumnya adalah gurunya,namun kini sudah digantikan dengan demon terkutuk itu

"lalu siapa lagi?"Tanya gladio

"…genesis…"parkataan rufus terhenti saat Claire bergerak keluar dengan wajah marah,cloud mengikutinya keluar

"siapa sebenarnya genesis?"noctis menduga dia ada hubungn dengan Claire

"genesis,adalah teman pertamanya…waktu kecil mereka memiliki satu guru…namun suatu hari genesis dikuasai demonnya dan tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya…tujuan demon itu adalah menguasai dunia dengan cara mengendalikan manusia"rufus menjelaskan dengan wajah sedih,ini sebenarnya masalah pribadi Claire

"lalu apa dia berhasi?"promto merasa tidak percaya,mengendalikan manusia,mana mungkin.

"tidak,saat dia berhasil mengendalikan para warga di sebuah desa,Claire datang…dia membunuh semua penduduk yang berada dibawah kendalinya…dan dia terpaksa membunuh genesis"

"dan setelah itu,dia tidak mau membunuh lagi,dan tidak mau punya teman lagi,benarkan?"alukas menduga itu penyebab dia menjadi tidak suka berteman

Noctis bisa merasakan kesedihannya,apa lagi dia baru saja memintanya untuk membunuhnya,pantas dia begitu marah dan sedih,keadaanya sama seperti yang dialami genesis,sekali lagi ia merasa tertekan,mengapa hal ini harus terjadi pada dirinnya

"dan dua demon yang lain?"Tanya hera merasa ingin membuktikan tentang siapa yang ia fikirkan

"cloud dan Claire"jawab rufus ringan,mereka semua terkejut,tentu kacuali cid,dan hera tertunduk,dugaanya ternyata benar

"merek berhasil mengendalikan demon mereka,perlu kau ketahui,setiap demon memiliki nama sendiri,demon dari cloud bernama roxas,dan milik Claire lumina"jelas rufus

"bagaimana mereka bisa mengendalikan demon mereka?"Tanya noctis tidak sabar,ia tidak pernah menduga cloud dan Claire,merasakan pengalaman yang sama,mungkin mereka bisa membantu

"cloud mengalahkan roxas saat dia Sembilan tahun,sementara claire sebelas"

"apa semuda itu?"teriak promto tidak percaya

"ya,mereka mengalahkan dengan cara pemisahan"

"kalau begitu aku juga akan mengambil cara itu"kata noctis dengan yakin

"itu tidak mudah"kata rufus tidak yakin pada noctis

"apapun persiapannya,akan aku lakukan"rufus menatap noctis dia serius dengan tekat besar,kemudian rufus mengangguk

"susulah cloud,dia akan membantu persiapan fisikmu"perintah rufus

,,,

Cloud selalu bisa menemukan adiknya,ia hanya tinggal mengikuti insting saudara,ia mengawasi dari kejauhan,berdiri bersandari di bawah pohon,sementara adiknya berada di jembatan atas kolam ikan di taman nasional kota

Claire memandang kolam dengan fikiran kenangan sahabatnya,dia adalah sahabat pertamanya,genesis yang dibawah pengaruh demonnya membunuh guru mereka,mencoba membunuh Claire namun gagal,Claire kemudian membunuh banyak orang dan kemudian membunuhnya

Setelah itu dia dapat beberapa teman lagi,zack,tifa dan Vincent,namun mereka satu persatu mati karena melindungi dirinya,dia begitu tertekan dan maraj pada dirinya,hingga membuat demonnya mencoba keluar

"cloud"noctis memanggil cloud,ia hanya melirik tidak senang

"jadi apa keputusannya?"Tanya cloud berusaha peduli

"aku memilih pemisahan"jawab noctis serius

"baiklah,hal pertama yang aku minta padamu adalah melatih fisik,kau akan bertarung melawanku tanpa senjata dan sihir"noctis merasa tidak sanggup pada ujian pertamanya,melawan cloud adalah hal yang paling sulit,meskipun ia tidak tahu kemampuan cloud

"tenang saja aku beri kau waktu,empat hari mulai besok,kau harus bisa menyamaiku atau kalau bisa mengalahkan aku"cloud menepuk bahu noctis dan berjalan pergi

"cloud"

"kenapa?"cloud setengah menoleh

"aku tidak pernah berfikir kau mau perintah ayahmu?"

"tidak ada yang bisa memberiku perintah,aku akan melakukan apapun agar adikku tidak sedih"cloud melanjutkan meninggalkan noctis

Noctis menoleh untuk melihat Claire,ia menuju jembatan untuk menghiburnya,entah dia bisa atau tidak,jika dia tidak bisa dia akan pergi,ia berdiri di samping Claire dan ikut menatap kolam

"jadi,keputusanmu adalah…pemisahan"lirih Claire,mencoba menyembunyikan kesedihannya,namun dari suaranya itu masih kesedihan

"ya,dan yang paling mengerikan aka harus berhadapan dengan kakakmu"kata noctis dengan nada menyerah

"jangan hawatir,kakakku hanya akan menentukan kau lulus atau tidak,kau tidak harus bisa mengalahkannya"

"lalu,memang bagaimana kakakmu melakukan pertarungan tinju itu"noctis berharap mendapat contekan

"dia terampil mematahkan tulang,membanting,memutuskan urat atau sarap,dia bahkan bisa menghancurkan kepala seseorang dengan hanya meremasnya dengan satu tangan"kata Claire dengan nada bangga pada kakaknya,ia bahkan tidak terliha sedih lagi,namun kali ini noctis yang sedih dan merinding

Claire baru menyadari perkataannya hanya memperburuk keadaan noctis,kemudian pendangannya teralih pada penjuar es krim,ia menelan ludah,Claire sangat ingin membeli es krim itu,namun tidak mungkin meninggalkan noctis dengan suasana hati buruk

"kau mau?"Tanya noctis tersenyum

"es krim? Tetu aku mau"

,,,

Noctis berjalan di tempat yang aneh,tempat itu putih seluruhnya,pohon hanyalah batangan kering berdiri disana tanpa daun,ia merasa tidak ada angin yang berhembus,lagit disana senja oren

Kemudian dia berhenti pada cermin persegi tepat di depannya,cermin itu tidak memperlihatkan pantulan bayangan noctis karena begitu kusam

"apa yang kau lihat?"noctis beralik untuk melihat seseorang di belakanya,ia tidak terlalu terkejut,itu dirinya,namun matanya aneh dan dia tersenyum

"jadi,kau yang bernama lucis?"noctis memandangnya penuh kebencian,sementara lucis hanya memandangnya dengan remeh

"aku tahu,lucis adalah nama tengahmu,ya cukup ironis buka?"

"diam! Katakana sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?"geram noctis,lucis berhenti tersenyum dan menutup matanya

"kau lihat sekitarmu? Demon,kami hidup berbailkan dengan kalian para manusia"kata lucis datar,dia perlahan memuka matanya,itu penuh kemarahan dan kebencian

"kau punya teman dan keluarga,aku tidak,kau hidup di dunia yang nyaman,aku tidak,dan kau punya kekasih,aku tidak…tapi aku jauh lebih kuat darimu"mata noctis memerah mendengar semua yang dikatakan lucis,ia merasa tersentuh

"lalu,apa maumu?"Tanya noctis lebih marah,lucis tersenyum lebih lebar,namun ia memandang noctis jahat

"pertama,aku akan menghancurkan duniamu,membebaskan semua demon dalam tubuh manusia…kemudian aku akan membangun kerajaanku sendiri dengan Kristal,namun…aku butuh seorang ratu…"kata kata lucis terhenti,ia menatap noctis,dan kelihatannya noctis sudah menduga,dan wajahnya terlihat takut dia akan menyebut namanya

"…laire"lanjut lucis

,,,

Matahari kali ini muncul dari balik mendung yang biasanya menutupi pulse,namun noctis sudah terjaga semenjak mimpi buruk itu,ia meringkuk duduk di dekat candela,matanya memandang terbitnya matahari,itu indah dengan warna langit oren,namun itu membuatnya teringat mimpinya semalam

Noctis bangkit untuk membasuh wajahnya berharap fikirannya akan segar kembali,ia masuk dalam kamar mandinya,menghadap cermin untuk menyisir rambutnya,kemudian menyalakan keran dan membasuh wajahnya

Saat ia mengangkat wajahnya,ia melihat pantulan bayangannya dari cermin adalah lucis,ia tersenyum penuh kesenangan dan noctis memandangnya dengan kebencian

"akau akan merebut pacarmu"noctis memukul cermin hingga cermin itu hancur dan tangannya berdarah,namun itu tidak seberapa dengan kemurkaan hatinya

Dia baru saja mendapatkan cinta Claire dan tanpa harus berusaha,dan dia,orang gila itu akan merebut kekasihnya?

Noctis geram,dia keluar kamar mandi,membalut lukanya dengan perban dan pergi untuk menemui cloud,ia ingin segera mengahadapinya,lulus,dan membunuh bajingan itu

Dia sampai di depan pintu kamar cloud,ia mengetuk keras tidak sabaran

"masuk"terik cloud dari dalam,ia terdengar marah

Noctis masuk dan mengejudkan,di tempat tidur cloud,Claire meringkuk tertidur,itu membuatnya sedikit cemburu dan iri,sementara cloud tergeletak di sofa,noctis berjalan menuju cloud dengan langkah panjang,sementara cloud mencoba duduk dengan setengah kantuk

"aku siap"kata noctis dengan geram,cloud menatapnya tidak yakin,padahal baru kemarin dia menyuruh noctis melakukan persiapan melawan dia,namun karena noctis menatapnya serius cloud tidak punya pilihan,ia mengangguk dan berdiri

Mereka akan menuju ruang latihan,cloud mendadak berhenti dan menatap adiknya,ia mendekat ke tempat tidur

'_apa yang akan dia lakukan?'_ fikir noctis

Cloud menarik selimut pada tubuh Claire,merapikan sedikit poninya dan mencium keningnya,dia hanya mengerang sedikit tanpa bangun

"lanjutkan tidurmu"lirih cloud,noctis tidak merasa cemburu,dia merasa bangga pada cloud

'_kakak yang luar biasa'_ noctis tersenyum kecil


	5. Chapter 5

You're the queen of my goodness

Semua orang berada di ruang pelatihan untuk melihat cloud dan noctis bertarung,hera sudah mengabari ayah noctis bahwa mereka akan tinggal beberapa hari dengan alasan putranya sedang menggoda sang puteri,noctis meminta ibunya untuk tidak mengabari ayahnya tentang yang sebenarnya.

Pertarungan sangat menarik,gladio,promto,dan ignis belum pernah melihat pangeran mereka benar benar terpojok sejak awal,noctis terus menerus mengerang kesakitan,dia kotor dengan darahnya,di lempar,dan dibanting berkali kali,I bisa teleport,tapi kemanapun ia melakukan teleport,cloud bisa membaca gerakannya dan yang ada hanya mengantarkan dirinya untuk di tinju dan di tending

"cukup,kau belum bisa,latihan!...setelah itu temui aku lagi"kata cloud dingin,noctis merangkak dan merasa dia belum kalah

'_aku akan merebut pacarmu'_ kata kata itu selalu bernaung di telinganya dan fikirannya,menumpukan kebencian dlam fikiran dan hatinya

"aku belum kalah"geram noctis,ia bangkit dengan cepat untuk memukul cloud,namun sebelum tinjunya mencapai wajah cloud,noctis tumbang tak sadarkan diri

"noct"promto berlari bersama ketiga temanya,gladio menggendong noctis ke kamarnya

"aku akan memanggil dokter"kata ignis ,mereka keluar meninggalkan rufus,cloud dan hera

"maaf jika menurut anda aku terlalu keras pada putera anda ratu eden"kata cloud tanpa perasaan

"tidak pangeran cloud,anda hanya ingin membantu noctis,saya mengerti itu"

,,,

Setelah tiga jam tidak sadar,noctis perlahan membuka matanya,kulitnya dan dagingnya utuk,namun tulang dan organ dalamnya rasanya mengalami luka berat

"kau sadar noct"kata ignis

"apa kau baik baik saja?"promto menengok ke noctis,ia perlahan duduk di kasurnya

"aku tidak habis ffikir,aku rasa pangeran itu mencoba mencari kesempatan untuk menyiksamu"gerutu gladio

"aku bisa melakukan lebih baik dari itu"tanpa ada suara pintu terbuka,entah dari mana pangeran kuning itu sudah duduk di sofa depan tv,mereka semua diam merinding,apa dia sejenis roh?

"aku yakin kau tidak bermaksud cloud"kata noctis masih lemah,cloud berdiri dan berbalik berjalan kea rah tempat tidur noctis

"kau arogan saat menyerangku,itulah sebabnya kenapa tulangmu banyak yang patah dan nyeri,sebenarnya karena kesalahanmu bergerak"

"bukankah kau juga seorang petarung yang arogan?"promto mendapat tembakan mata cloud tajam

"ya,tapi jika lawanku menyebalkan"jawab cloud dingin

"jadi,aku harus,latihan?"Tanya noctis

"aku tahu siapa yang bisa melatih fisikmu"kata cloud dengan senyum kecil,itu lebih terlihat senyum jahat

"siapa?"Tanya ignis

"cloud,sebelum kau member tahuku ada sesuatu…yang mungkin kau tahu"kata noctis dengan muram

"apa itu?"

"aku bermimpi bertemu lucis…"

"APA?"promto memotong noctis dan cloud menatapnya seperti menahan tinjunya

"apa yang dia kataka?"Tanya cloud

"dia bilang…dia akan menghancurkan dunia kita,membebaskan demon di setiap tubuh manusia dan…merebut,Claire"noctis merasa lemah menceritakan hal itu,sebaliknya,mata cloud berubah tajam hijau,matanya berbentuk seperti mata kucing atau lebih dengan kemarahan di wajahnya,mata naga

Cloud meraih kerah baju noctis,mereka semua terkejut

"dengar noctis…akan aku bunuh siapapun yang menyakiti adikku…tapi untuk membunuh demonmu hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya"bisik cloud geram melepas kerah baju noctis

Noctis mengangguk pada cloud dengan keyakinan besar,dia benar,hanya dia yang bisa,cinta akan memberikan kekuatan atau rasa sakit,itu yang dikatakan ibunya saat ia masih muda

"dan…satu hal lagi,apapun hal yang ia katakana,jangan menanggapinya,kau akan membuatnya semakin mempunyai kesempatan meminjam tubuhmu"kata cloud

"ya,kau benar…dan tentang guru yang kau maksud?"

"temui dia di hutan talansa…sendiri"

"tunggu,hutan talansa,itu hutan yang menyimpan banyak monster liar kerajaan kalian,kenapa noctis harus kesana?"Tanya ignis,ia berfikir hal yang sama dengan gladio,mungkin pangeran gila ini mencoba menyiksa atau membunuh noctis

"benar,sendiri pula"bela gladio,mereka mendapat tatapan tidak senang pangeran kuning,sebenarnya mereka merinding namun mencoba menyembunyikannya

"tidak masalah,ignis,gladio,aku akan kesana"kata noctis dengan senang hati

"tapi pangeran clo…"

"panggil aku,CLOUD"bentak cloud pada ignis,sumpah kata 'pangeran' bagi cloud itu membuat dia bergidik geli mendengan dia dipanggil begitu

"um…cloud,bukankah tempat itu tertutup dari manusia manapun"

"hanya ada dua orang yang bisa masuk ke hutan itu"kata terahir cloud,dan dia keluar lewat pintu,mereka yakin dia tadi datang tidak dengan cara yang sama

,,,

Mobil noctis berhenti di bukit kecil tidak terlalu jauh dari hutan talansa,dari tempat mereka berhenti mereka bisa melihat banyak hutan itu,pohon yang tumbuh tidak normal,bahkan terlihat beberapa pohon bergerak dan berpindah tempat,banyak predator ganas dan tumbuhan pemakan daging raksasa

"aku tidak mengerti,kenapa raja rufus menjadikan talansa sebagai daerah wilayahnya juga?"gumam promto

"hanya satu yang aku dengar,saat dua saudara kembar itu masih muda,mereka menganggap hutan itu tempat bermain mereka"kata ignis dengan nada tidak habis fikir

"benarkah?"noctis tersenyum renyah,ia tidak menyangka kekasihnya sangat menarik

"pacarmu itu aneh juga"kata galadio mengejek

"baiklah,aku turun disini saja"kata noctis keluar dari mobilnya

"okay,hati hati man"kata promto

"ok"mereka meniggalkan noctis,ia mulai berjalan menuju talansa,saat ia memasuki hutan itu,udara benar benar dingin,sinar matahari bahkan tidak cukup sanggup menembus lebatnya pohon,ia mendengarkan banyak ocehan temanya yang tahu banyak

Ignis,karena ayahnya juga bekerja sebagai penasehat entah kenapa dia juga sering menasehati noctis,ia mengatakan banyak hal tentang hutan pembunuh ini

"apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menemukan guruku?"gumamnya

Ia berhenti di padang rumput yang panjang rumput itu menelan setengah tubuhnya,yang membuatya tidak telihat mengerika karena seperti ada cahaya yang mirip dengan kunang kunang

"akhirnya"suara misterius mengagetkannya,suara itu bergema di sekelilingnya,namun kemudian noctis tersenyum

"jangan membuatku merinding,sayang"semua cahaya yang bekeliaran menyatu dan membentuk tubuh manusia,belahan hati dan jiwanya

"bagaimana kau mengenali aku?"kata Claire dengan wajah kesal,mungkin karena dia merasa tidak sukses

"aku bisa mengenali suaramu,karena suaramu begitu indah"kata noctis mendekat pada tubuh Claire

"dan apa itu…sayang?"bisik Claire di telinga noctis,ia mulai memeluknya lembut

"bukankah jika seseorang yang sudah saling menyatakan cinta mereka,maka mereka akan di anggap sepasang kekasih?'tanya noctis main main,kemudian claie menatap noctis serius

"tidak,siapa bilang"kata Claire menjauh dari noctis,rasanya ingin sekali dia melepas tawa di hatinya saat ia melihat ekspresi wajah noctis,wajahnya terlihat tidak mau hidup di dunia menyakitkan hati ini

"HAHAHAHA"noctis cemberut saat Claire sukses pada rencana kedua,rencana tes cinta mungkin

"kau ini"kata noctis kesal

"itu memang benar,aku akui aku sudah menganggap kau sebagai,kekasih,namun…"

"namun apa?"Tanya noctis

"aku ingin kau mengulang hal itu"

"hal? Maksudmu saat kita berciuman?"

"bukan"

"lalu?"

"aku ingin,kau menyatakan cintamu dan menawariku untuk menjadi pacarmu"kata Claire malu malu,noctis tersenyum,ia berjongkok di depan Claire,ia memegang kedua tangan Claire dan menatap matanya

"apakah,kau,Claire strife mau menerimaku sebagai…arg"kepala noctis ingin meledak,jadi seperti ini rasa sakit yang diderita saat demon mencoba mengambil alih tubuh pemiliknya

'_kau tidak bisa mengambilnya dariku…tidak akan pernah'_teriak lucis dalam kepalanya

Noctis marah,ia akan benar benar kehilangan kendali diri,pengelihatannya berbeda sesaat saat,ia merasa matanya berubah menjadi matanya lucis,dia benar benar ingin mengambil alih

Rasa sakit itu menghilang saat kedua lengan kekasinya menariknya dalam pelukannya,rasanya dia bisa tenang,bahkan entah mengapa lucis tidak memberontak lagi dalam dirinya,mungkin dia juga merasa tenang

"Claire"bisik noctis,ia terdengar begitu lemas

"noctis,aku rasa demonmu cemburu"kata Claire,noctis tersenyum kecil dalam pelukannya

"itu membuktikan,bahwa aku,mencintaimu dengan darah,daging,tubuh,jiwa,logika,hati,angel dan demon"Claire tertawa kecil

"kau benar,akhirnya,aku menemukan seseorang yang sama dengan kakakku"kata Claire penuh kebahagiaan

"kau tahu…ini bukan saat yang tepat tapi,aku ingin menciummu"Claire melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap noctis,matanya penuh kepasrahan akan keputusannya,akhirnya Claire menutup matanya,itu pertanda izin bagi noctis

Noctis memeluk tubuhnya dan menciumnya,melumat dan menggesekan bibir mereka,setelah beberapa saat noctis bosan dengan permainan bibir,ia ingin lebih,ia ingin lidahnya,noctis menjilat bibir Claire berharap dia mau membukanya dan,ya permainan baru di mulai

Lidah mereka menggila,sesekali Claire mengeluarkan rengekan kecil di sela ciuman mereka,menelan air liur satu sama lain yang tercampur,bahkan tidak menghiraukan air liur yang bocor keluar dari mulut mereka

"kau…mau lebih?...tidak ada,orang di sini"kata noctis di sela ciuman,tanpa izin,Claire melepaskan ciumannya,noctis merasa menyesal setengah mati dengan ucapannya

"dalam hayalmu saja noct,ayo kita pergi"kata Claire,entah dia marah atau tidak yang jelas dalam perjalanan noctis terus meminta maaf,dan Claire hanya mengatakan 'kau tidak salah apapun' namun sikapnya masih dingin dan diam sedari tadi

,,,

"sebentar lagi tujuanku akan tercapai"sephiroth meletakan Kristal berwarna merah di samping Kristal yang lainnya,ada lima jenis,merah,hijau,biru,kuning dan putih atau semacam belum memiliki warna,sephiroth mengambil Kristal putih

"tinggal satu lagi,kekuatan dari Kristal merah muda yang langka,yang hanya di miliki oleh satu orang di dunia manapun,Claire"

"sepertinya bagian itu akan mudah"kata seseorang di belakangnya,charl,tante si kembar,ia berhianat untuk menjadikan anaknya seoang raja

"bagaimana bisa begitu?"Tanya sephirot,gadis itu hampir melenyapkannya hanya dengan satu serangan,jika ia tidak melindungi diri dengan sayapnya ia habis,namun sayapnya hanya tinggal bagian kanan yang tersisa

"aku sudah mendengar banyak,tentu saja,pangeran eden jatuh cinta pada sang puteri,namun ia punya masalah pada demonnya,dan si kembar itu akan membantunya lewan pemisahan"

"jadi,apa untungnya?"

"ayolah,berfikir ke depan,pemisahan menggunakan sihir,tandrus,sihir itu hanya bisa digunakan pada mereka yang berhasil mengendalikan demon mereka"sephiroth berfikir dengan keuntungannya

"dan selama tiga belas hari,orang yang menggunakan tandrus akan tersegel semua kekuatannya"charl tersenyum

"dan kemungkinan besar,Claire yang akan menggunakan tandrus dan cloud yang akan menjaganya,kita hanya perlu menjauhkan cloud,dan jika cloud yang melakukan tandrus,ia tidak akan memiliki kekuatan untuk melindungi adiknya,dan adiknya juga hanya perlu dijauhkan dari cloud,sementara pangeran eden sibuk dengan demonnya,lalu…"

"kita ambil kekuatan Kristal pink"lanjut charl

"kau benar,keadaan ini menguntungkan kita dalam segala kemungkinan…dan aku akan bisa menguasai dunia ini dalam kegelapan"

,,,

Noctis tidak pernah mengira,kekasihnya sangat kejam dan galak,dia memukuli pantatnya dengan ranting,bahkan ia baru tahu,bahwa Claire memiliki kekuatan memanipulasi garavitasi,sehingga push up lima kali rasanya seperti sepuluh kali lipat dan jika gagal pantatnya akan di pukul,ia bahkan tidak tidak tergoda dengan rayuan dan rengekannya

"bisa…bisakah,kita berhenti"noctis tidak punya udara lagi,ia mandi keringat,basah dan panas,Claire hanya mengangguk,ia tumbag memburu udara di rerumputan,sementara claire di atas pohon

"sepertinya semuanya lancar"cloud tiba tiba bersuara di belakang Claire,itu membuatnya sedikit terkejut

"kau selalu muncul tidak manusiawi"gerutu kesal adiknya

"terserah aku…apa,kau masih ingat,saat sephiroth mendatangimu?"kata cloud serius

"ehem,kenapa?"Claire menatap noctis yang tertidur di rerumputan

"aku hawatir denganmu"mereka saling menatap,ia tidak bercanda,mata panda,kelihatannya kehawatiran ini membuatnya insomnia

"apa…apanya yang harus di hawatirkan?"Tanya Claire,ia benci saat dirinya membuat orang lain merasa hawatir

"kau tahu konsekuensi dari tandrus,dan yang hanya bisa melakukannya hanya kau dan aku,kita tahu apa yang sephiroth inginkan darimu"

"memang apa yang sephiroth inginkan darimu?"noctis tenyata sudah terjaga dan berdiri di bawah mereka,Claire dan cloud turun dari pohon

"aku mendengar beberapa,sephiroth? Orang yang pernah kau serang di medan perangkan? Apa yang dia ingin darimu"Tanya noctis tanpa henti,itu membuat cloud ingin benar benar membungkamnya dengan satu jawaban

"seks"

"APA?!"noctis terkejut bukan karena jawaban itu,namun apa yang baru saja dilakukan Claire setelah ia berteriak,ia memukul keras kakaknya hanya dengan satu tangan dia terlempar jauh,tubuhnya menabrak pohon,dan ngerinya pohon itu ikut tumbang

"ahahaha,noctis maaf ya kakakku memang kalau sedang kesal asal menjawab,seharusnya kau tadi Tanya aku"kata Claire malu malu,apa dia benar benar Claire?

"okay,jadi jelaskan tentang hal itu"

"sebenarnya dulu setiap kerajaan besar masing masing memiliki Kristal,namun mereka mengunakan Kristal hanya untuk peperangan,sehingga satu persatu Kristal hancur"jelas Claire

"lalu,sebenarnya ada berapa banyak kekuatan Kristal?"

"ada 5,hijau alam,kuning matahari,biru bulan,merah kebencian,pink cinta"

"lalu,apa hubungannya dengan keininan sephiroth?"

"setiap Kristal memang hancur,namun masih memiliki kekuatan dalam tubuh seseorang dan itu langka,seperti yang kau tahu,hanya Kristal biru yang utuh"

"dan,apa kau,memiliki kekuatan Kristal yang langka itu?"

"ya,pink,itu kekuatan yang paling langka,dan hanya satu orang yang memilikinya di dunia ini"noctis tidak mengerti,semua ini jadi rumit,demon dan melindungi kekashnya

"dan ada juga yang ingin aku bicarakan"cloud berjalan kearah mereka,luar biasanya dia tidak terluka sama sekali,hanya kotor sedikit

"apa itu?"Tanya noctis

"saat kau pemisahan demonmu,sebenarnya itu menggunakan sihir"kata cloud sambil membersihkan bajunya

"sihir?"

"ya,tandrus,itu namanya"jawab Claire

"aku belum pernah mendengar nama itu"noctis mengangkat satu alisnya,jujur ia tidak suka bahwa dia tidak mengerti apapu yang kembar itu katakana

"tandrus hanya bisa di gunakan oleh mereka yang berhasil mengalahkan demon mereka"jawab cloud,ia masih sibuk membersihkan diri

"dan konsekuensinya,orang yang menggunakan sihir itu,semua kekuatannya akan tersegel sampai 13 hari"tambah Claire

"jadi…siapa salah satu dari kalian akan menggunakan sihir itu?"noctis merasa hawatir pada Claire

"aku"jawab si kembar bersamaan,kemudian merekasaling menatap marah,noctis hanya menatap satu persatu bingung dan mundur satu langkah,mungkin saja jika akan terjadi sesuatu seperti tadi

"tidak,kau diincar"kata cloud sedikit berteriak dan menunjuk nunjuk Claire,dan ia hanya cemberut

"justru biar aku saja,kalau kau yang melakukannya siapa yang akan melindungi aku?"bentak Claire

"tapi…"

"diam"noctis berbicara tegas dan mereka langsung menghadap padanya

"biar aku yang menentukan…claire yang akan melakukannya"kata noctis dengan wajah pasti

"yay"Claire berseru dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas seperti anak kecil

"apa? Apa yang kau fikirkan?"protes cloud

"adikmu benar,kau lebih kuat dari dia,walaupun ia kehilangan kekuatannya,sephiroth dan…lucis,tidak akan mudah mendekati adikmu"jelas noctis dengan nada bijaksana

"baik baik,aku harus pergi dulu lanjutkan latihan kalian"kata cloud malas,ia berbalik dan berjalan menjauh,noctis dan Claire menatapnya,ia perlahan trasparan dan menghilang

Mata noctis melebar,ia muncul seperti hantu dan menghilang seperti hantu,namun ia berjalan di atas tanah

"kau pasti berikir dia hantu"noctis terkejut dengan suara Claire

"jadi,bagaimana dia…"

"dia memiliki beberapa sihir,memanipulasi waktu dan sihir angin"

"jadi,maksudmu dia tadi menghilang dengan menyatu bersama angin?"

"benar"noctis hanya mengangguk angguk

"ayo latihan lagi"

,,,

Satu minggu berlalu,dengan banyak latuhan fisik berat,mereka kembali ke gua mereka membawa beberapa ikan dan buah untuk makan malam,ya ini memang sudah malam,beberapa kayu untuk prsediaan api unggun mereka,kebetulan di luar hujan deras,dan daun daun untuk alas tidur

"kau tidak makan ikannya"kata noctis sambil memakan ikan panggannya,ia rakus memakannya,seharian dia haya di izinkan makan empat apel dan tidak ada minuman,Claire menggeleng

"aku tidak suka daging,kau makan saja semua"

"mana bisa begitu aku kenyang dan kekasihku kelaparan,kau harus makan ikannya"noctis menoleh kanan kiri untuk mencari ikan yang tersisa,namun ia merasa malu,5 ikan dia sendiri yang menghabiskannya,ia perlahan tersenyum menatap Claire karena malu,dan Claire tertawa

"biar aku carikan lagi"

"tidak perlu noct,di luar hujan lebat,aku akan makan buah saja,lagipula aku suka buah"ya noctis baru ingat dia memang tidak terlalu suka daging

Setelah makan mereka bersandar di dinding gua,Claire meringkuk pada pelukan noctis,tubuhnya yang hangat dan lebar cukup untuk membungkus tubuhnya yang mungil,mereka bercerita banyak,tentang orang tua mereka,kegiatan keseharian mereka,komentar tentang Negara mereka,dan kini mereka bicara tentang masa kecil mereka

"kau tahu,saat aku masih kecil,aku sama sekali tidak suka sup sayur encer"noctis mulai lebih dulu sambil mengelus elus rambut Claire di pelukannya

"ha,kenapa?"Tanya claire

"ya,karena rasanya tidak enak,kemudian ayahku,menasehatiku,jika aku tidak memakannya,sama saja aku menyinggung perasaan para koki"

"lalu,kau memakannya?"

"tadinya aku tidak perduli,lalu aku melihat ayahku memakannya,kemudian ia menjlurkan lidahnya yang hijau karena makanan aneh itu"mereka tertawa bersama

"lalu,ibumu?"Tanya Claire

"ah,ibu…dia dulu sering memperlakukan aku seperti bayi kecilnya"kata noctis

"oh ya?"

"ya,mamakaikan dasi kupu kupu,menyisiri rambutku,memilihkan pakaian,bahkan sampai ingin menyuapiku,dan parahnya itu saat aku sudah berumur 12"mereka tertawa lagi dan lagi,sampai noctis penasaran dengan cerita si kembar

"dan bagaimana cerita kau dan kakakmu?"

"kau yakin? Ini creita yang panjang"

"aku belum mengantuk"

"tapi aku sudah,baiklah noctis,lepaskan pelukanmu,aku mau kembali ke tempatku"

"tidak,tidurlah di pelukanku"noctis mempererat pelukannya dan berbaring dengan Claire masih di pelukannya

"noctis"Claire sedikit membentak namun noctis sudah menutup matanya,ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun kecuali menuruti maunya

,,,

Cloud duduk di cendelanya,ia menatap keluar,itu kotanya,tempat tinggalnya,tempat dimana dia lahir,dan alasan kenapa ia akan menjadi raja,ia tidak pernah ingin,tapi rakyat membutuhkan raja,yang ia inginkan hanya melindungi negaranya itulah kenapa ia sudah bisa menerima kenyataan pedas itu

"cloud,kau tidak tidur?"rufus benjalan ke arahnya,kamarnya cloud berbeda dengan adiknya,selalu rapi dan bersih,lampu terang menyala,tidak dengan kamar adiknya berantakan karena dia punya banyak benda dan hanya satu atau dua lampu yang menyala

"aku belum mengantuk"jawab cloud acuh tak acuh,mereka berdua memandang kota,terang dan ramai

"kau tahu,aku rasa kita sangat jarang bicara"kata rufus dengan masih memandang kota

"karena memang tidak ada yang harus dibicarakan"

"kau benar,tapi aku ingin tahu,apakah kau,masih menolak menjadi raja?"Tanya rufus memandang cloud

"si merah muda pernah bilang padaku,dua langkah menjadi raja yan baik"

"hem? Apa itu?"

"pertama,aku harus bisa mejadi kakak yang baik,harus bisa menyenangkan adiknya,sama dengan menyenagkan rakyatnya,melindungi adiknya,setelah itu baru bisa melindungi negaranya,mengambil keputusan untuk kebaikan dan masa depa adiknya,sama dengan dengan mengurus Negara untuk lebih baik di masa depan"

"i-itu yang di katakana adikmu?"rufus merasa tidak pecaya,selama ini yang ia lihat hanyalah mereka selalu barcanda,bertengkar,dan bermain,puterinya bisa mencairkan jiwa kakaknya yang dingin dan keras

"dan yang kedua…menjadi anak yang baik"cloud menatap rufus dengan tersenyum,rufus hanya bisa membalas dengan senyum bangga,sekarang ia tahu mengapa Claire begitu memanggakan kakakknya,rufus menepuk bahu cloud

"kau…pasti akan menjadi raja yang melampaui semua pendahulu kerajaan,bahkan melebihi semua raja dimanapun"kata rufus bangga

"jangan terlalu berharap,aku hanya akan melakukannya dengan setengah hati,dan semua itu,atas dasar apa boleh buat"

"kau jangan hawatir…aku juga begitu"


	6. Chapter 6

Claire terbangun dengan dirinya masih dalam pelukan noctis, ia tersenyum mendengar dengkuran kecil pangeran, Claire mencoba melepaskan pelukan noctis karena ia harus mencari makan pagi, namun saat ia mencoba, noctis jusru mempererat pelukannya,bahkan memeluknya dengan kedua lengannya.

"jangan pergi" gumam noctis dalam tidurnya

"noctis, noctis lepas, lepas" Claire menggeliat dalam pelukan noctis, hingga kesabaranya habis karena gerah

"NOCTIS" Claire melepas kasar pelukan noctis dan meninju perutnya

"argh" yup, noctis tidak pernah bangun dengan cara sesakit ini

"kalian sudah bangun?" cloud berdiri di mulut gua dengan tatapan tidak senang, atau semacam cemburu saudara

"hay" sapa Claire dengan tangan hormat

"aku rasa, kau sudah cukup latihanmu, kau harus melawanku hari ini"

"apa? Aku masih belum merasa siap" alasan noctis agar dia bisa terus berduaan dengan Claire

"jangan beralasan, kau hanya memanfaatkan keadaan genting untuk mendekati adikku" bentak cloud

"apa? Kau, kau cemburu?" Claire tersenyum sangat lebar, sementara cloud memalingkan muka merah, dan noctis menggaruk kepala tidak mengerti.

"huh, baiklah, aku akan coba melawanmu" gumam noctis

"baiklah ayo kita cari padang rumput, atau apapun yang tidak membahayakan hewan disini" cloud menarik Claire keluar

'_apa apaan itu, dia benar benar cemburu?' _noctis menyusul mereka dengan langkah malas

Selama perjalanan cloud terus memegang tangan Claire dan menjaganya tetap di sampingnya, dan noctis sekarang yang merasa wajahnya memerah kesal,dia terus berada dibelakang mereka tanpa di ajak bicara.

"hai, sampai kapan kita terus berjalan"noctis protes menembak tatapan pada cloud, ia hanya menoleh untuk menjawab

"apa kau cemburu dengan seorang kakak?" noctis menatapnya dengan wajah merahnya kepada cloud, dan dia tersenyum kemenangan.

Noctis sudah kehilangan kesabaran, ia memutus pegangan mereka dan menengahi Claire dan cloud, cloud terlihat marah sementara noctis memberikan senyum kemengan pada cloud, mereka berebut tempat untuk dekat dengan Claire.

"hai, menyingkir kau orang asing" bentak cloud dengan menarik narik noctis untuk menjauh dari adiknya

"aku bukan orang asing, pangkatku lebih tinggi darimu, aku ini pacarnya" balas noctis, dan mencoba bertahan

"enak saja, pangkatku lebih tinggi, aku punya darah dan daging yang sama dengan dia"

"tapi aku punya cinta yang sehidup semati"

"DIAM" Claire menarik rambut cloud dan noctis

"aw, lepaskan aku" teriak noctis

"hei hei, apa apaan kau ini"

"aku akan melepaskan kalian, jika kalian bisa tenang" bentak Claire tepat di telinga mereka, cloud dan noctis hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

* * *

Rufus sedang sibuk di meja kerjanya, puteranya meminta agar dia mencari tahu keberadaan sepiroth dan mencari tahu, berapa Kristal yang sudah dia kumpulkan, rufus sudah menugaskan cid, dari informasi cloud, ia masih berada di shinra. Shinra merupakan benteng terluar pulse, namun tempat itu sudah berubah menjadi reruntuhan akibat pertempuran pertama cloud dan sephiroth.

"permisi tuan" seorang prajurit memasuki ruangan dan memberi hormat

"ada apa?"

"nona charl ingin minta izin bertemu anda"

"izin diberikan"

Charl masuk dengan raut wajah gelisah

"kakak, kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu aku tentang yang terjadi?" rufus menatap charl bingung

"maksudmu?" Tanya rufus dinging

"aku tentu sudah dengar banyak, perdamaian, dan rahasia tentang… demon sang pangeran eden" rufus merengutkan dahi, hal itu sangat rahasia, tidak mungkin charl yang tidak tinggal di istana bisa tahu, rufus hanya menyembunyikan wajah curiganya.

"oh, tentang hal itu, aku yakin kau akan tahu dengan sendirinya" jawab rufus kembali pada kertas kerjanya

"hem, baiklah, aku juga ingin meminta izin, aku dan keponakanmu squall akan tinggal di sini beberapa waktu"

"ya, tidak masalah"

"dan, kapan demon pangeran eden itu di tangani? Maksudku, kau dan aku tahu, semua demon itu berbahaya" kata charl dengan nada perduli.

"cloud bilang, mungkin hari ini bisa"kata rufus

"dan, yang membantu pelepasannya?"

"Claire yang akan melakukan sihir pemisahan itu"

"oh, baiklah, aku keluar" charl keluar dari ruang kerja rufus

Rufus merasa curiga pada charl, ia tidak pernah peduli dengan orang eden, untuk apa dia bertanya kapan demon itu akan di tangani dan siapa yang akan melakukan sihir pemisahan.

* * *

Angin berhembus ramah, cloud dan noctis sudah saling berhadapan dan siap dalam bertarung, Claire menonton di atas pohon sambil memakan apel dan membawa ranting, dan masih ada empat apel untuk persediaan.

"ingat, dilarang memakai sihir atau senjata tajam, tumpul, dan bla bla bla lain, hanya tangan dan kaki" Claire berteriak dari atas poho

"ini akan menarik, akan aku balas kau karena berduaan dengan adikku" bisik cloud geram, dan noctis cukup mendengarnya

"oh ya? Bukankah kau yang memilih dia untuk melatihku, dan kau tahu, aku cukup menikmatinya"balas noctis dengan smirk

"bersedia" teriak Claire, noctis dan cloud menatap dengan kemarahan

"siap, mulai"

"hyaaa"

cloud mengeluarkan api biru yang melapisi tubuhnya dan mengarahkan tinjunya pada noctis, sementara noctis mengarahkan semua pedang miliknya pada cloud untuk siap menikamnya, kemudian tiba tiba…

'_plas,plas'_

"kenapa kau memukul pantatku?" cloud menatap marah adiknya dengan kedua tanga memegang pantat terbakarnya dari ranting

"kenapa aku juga kau pukul?" noctis menatap Claire hampir menangis, rasanya lebih panas dari sebelum sebelumnya

"APA KALIAN TULI, TIDAK BOLEH MEMAKAI SIHIR ATAU SENJATA" Claire membentak mereka tepat di wajah mereka, dan mereka hanya diam ketakutan.

* * *

Charl masuk kedalam gudang dan menguncinya, mengeluarkan ponsel dan memastikan tidak ada siapapun di yang akan mendengar dan meilhatnya, ia menekan beberapa nomor dan menempelkannya di telinga kanannya

"halo, sephoroth, aku sudah memastikan, yang akan melakukan tandrus adalah Claire"

"_kapan itu dilakukan?"_

"kemungkinan hari ini"

"_bagus, mulai sekarang kita akan melakukan rencana itu"_

"baiklah"

"bu" charl berbalik hampir jantungan, untung saja yang mendengar hal itu hanya squall

"oh squall, kau membuat ibu hampir jantungan" kata charl dengan penuh kelegaan

"sudahlah bu, aku tidak mau menjadi raja" kata squall

"apa yang kau katakana, ibu sudah bersusah payah, dan kau malah bicara seperti itu"

"aku sudah bilang sebelumnya aku tidak mau, paman rufus, dia terlalu baik, dan dia adalah kakakmu, dan pangeran cloud, dia menganggapku seperti saudara, dan puteri Claire, dia…"squall tidak bisa melanjutkan kata katanya, sebenarnya ia memiliki perasaan yang mendalam pada tuan puterinya.

"sudahlah squall, kau tahu ini akan tetap menjadi rahasia, jika kau memberi tahukan rencana ibu, cloud akan membantai ibu, asal kau tahu itu" charl keluar meninggalkan squall

* * *

"cukup, kau sudah lulus" cloud menghapus darah di ujung bibirnya

Noctis berjongkok kelelahan, ia tidak terluka namun hanya sangat kelelahan, walau tanpa senjata, cloud begitu tangguh dan kuat, selain itu, dia punya lengan berotot yang lebih besar dari noctis.

"tapi… aku hanya memukulmu sekali" kata noctis kehabisan nafas, Claire turun dari pohon dan mendekat pada mereka

"itu sudah lebih, sebelumnya tidak ada satup manusia biasa yang bisa menyentuh dan melukai kulit kakakku tanpa senjata" kata Claire

"jika begini, sudah saatnya untuk kau menghadapi lucis" kata cloud dengan wajah serius, noctis bangkit, menarik nafas dalam dan mengangguk.

"bagus, kita akan mulai ritual tandrus di luar hutan ini" kata Claire, mereka berjalan untuk keluar dari hutan ini

Kali ini Claire yang berjalan lebih dulu, selain ia menghafal setiap akar sesat hutan talansa, juga untuk menghindari perebutan, dan dialah yang meminta ayahnya untuk menempatkan monster liar yang sering tersesat di pemukiman warga di pindahkan ke talansa, atas izin ayahnya juga, dia yang menjaga hewan dan moster di sana.

'_apa itu ritual tandrus?' _pikir noctis

"cloud" panggil noctis

"apa?" cloud menjawab tanpa memandang noctis, matanya fokus mengamati Claire

"apa ritual tandrus itu?"

"tandrus, adalah sihir kuno, zaman dahulu, hanya para klan penyihir yang memilikinya, dan seiring waktu berjalan, tandrus mulai lenyap, seperti yang kau tahu, di dunia ini, hanya mereka yang memiliki Kristal, atau berdasarkan keturunan yang bisa menggunakan sihir, namun tandrus berbeda, hanya mereka yang berhasil menguasai demon mereka, yang dapat menggunakan tandrus"

"lalu, bagaimana kau dan Claire, bisa menggunakan sihir?"

"aku dulu pernah, di gunakan sebagai kelinci percobaan di shinra, mereka memasukan sedikit sel jenova pada diriku"

"apa itu jenova?"

"itu sel kuasa dari meteor luar angkasa, dan juga, sumber kehidupan"

"apa itu sebabnya, luka di mulutmu itu cepat sembuh?" noctis baru menyadari, tidak ada memar sama sekali pada orang ini

"ya, dan Claire, dia savior etro"

Noctis terkejut, etro adalah dewi yang tidak pernah ia sukai, selain membuat noctis bisa melihat cahaya sialan itu, etro juga membuat dia selalu mengalami mimpi buruk tentang kematian.

"tapi, bukankah, savior seharusnya berada di Valhalla?"

"ya, tapi karena aku tidak mau berpisah dengan dia, aku menentang etro"

"bagaimana kau menentang etro?"

"aku mencari kekuatan dewa, dengan membunuh dewa langit, jorgash, aku mendapatkan kuasa dewa, kemudian aku sempat mengamuk di Valhalla untuk memaksa etro membebaskan adikku, kami membuat kesepakatan, Claire bisa tetap di dunia bersamaku, namun ia tetap seorang savior"

"dan tentang dewa langit?"

"itu mudah, cosmos mengatakan aku akan menjadi seorang dewa langit, setelah aku mati"

Tanpa mereka sadari mereka sudah berjalan di gurun dan keluar dari talansa.

Cloud menatap noctis yang terlihat mengerti, namun cerita tentang savior itu bohong, kekuatan savior hanya datang ketika etro memberi Claire tugas, tapi bagaimana dia memiliki sihir? Karena dia memiliki kekuatan dari Kristal merah muda, setiap kerajaan memiliki Kristal, dan ya, semua hancur satu persatu, hanya kerajaan milik noctis yang memilikinya.

Saat Kristal pulse hancur, hanya menyisakan satu batang Kristal lemah, dan Claire, sengaja di jadikan wadah dari Kristal, kekuatan Kristal berkembang dalam dirinya, dan rambutnya yang seharusnya pirang, menjadi merah muda, namun itu memiliki resiko, jika kekuatan Kristal di keluarkan dari wadahnya, dia akan mati.

"baiklah, kita akan melakukan ritual di sini" Claire berbalik pada dua pria itu, mereka manatap sekitar, gurun, matahari terlalu menyengat, kaktus.

"kau yakin, di sini sangat panas" kelihatannya noctis menyadari, hanya dia yang tidak terbiasa dengan panas

"aku yakin, selain itu, saat ritual di mulai, langit akan menjadi gelap sesaat"

Claire mengeluarkan pisau dari kantongnya, dan mengiris telapak tangannya, noctis kaget, sementara cloud memalingkan perhatiannya dari darang adiknya.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya noctis panik

"tenanglah, aku harus menggambar polanya, minggir"

Cloud dan noctis mundur cukup jauh, mereka mengamati pola yang di gambar Claire di tanah gurun dari darahnya, yang mengerikan Claire akan mengiris bagian tangannya yang lain, jika darahnya mulai kering, dia menggambar lingkaran, dengan bintang di tengah, ligkaran tidak terlalu besar, hanya cukup di masuki dua orang.

"sudah" noctis melihat luka Claire dengan hawatir

"apa kau tidak kehilangan banyak darah?" tanya noctis dengan wajah hawatir, Claire menatap noctis bingung, tapi kemudia tersenyum hangat.

'_astaga, orang ini sungguh – sungguh, mencintaiku" _pikir Claire

"tidak kakakku akan menyembuhkannya" tangan Claire di perlihatkan pada cloud, hanya dengan meniup pelan lukanya, mereka semua hilang dari kulit mulusnya, benar sumber kehidupan, jenova.

"baiklah noct, masuk dalam lingkaran itu" perintah cloud, dan noctis menurutinya, ia masuk dan tetap berdiri membelakangi mereka.

"dengar noct, saat demonmu keluar, aku harus membawa Claire jauh dari sini" noctis menoleh pada cloud

"kau membutuhkan seorang teleport jika begitu, kan?"

"ya, dia akan datang" kata Claire

Tidak lama di bicarakan, seorang gadis muncul mendadak, dia masih muda, sekitar 15, memiliki rambut biru dan mata biru, dia menggunakan dress pendek putih.

"yeul, kami baru membicarakan kau" sapa cloud dingin, kelihatannya ia tidak suka keterlambatannya, yeul menunduk hormat pada cloud

"maaf pangeran" jawab yeul

"siapa dia?" tanya noctis, gadis itu menghadap ke noctis, tanpa ekspresi dan mata polos

"dia yeul, keponakan cid" jawab cloud

"baiklah, ayo kita mulai"

Claire melangkah memasuki lingkaran, dia bediri di belakang noctis, noctis merasa gelisah, ia merasa takut, sentuhan Claire di bahunya membuatnya merasa sedikit santai.

"baiklah noctis, ini akan mudah, 13 hari, setelah aku memisahkan kalian, kalian akan merasa kelelahan dan lemas, itu kesempatan bagi siapa yang bangkit lebih dahulu" bisik Claire yang hanya noctis bisa mendengarnya

Noctis menutup matanya, dan telapak tangan Claire menyentuh punggung noctis, beberapa saat setelah Claire membaca mantra dalam batinya, lingkaran mulai bersinar merah, langit menjadi gelap, dan angin berbalik arah, noctis menggerang, ia merasa koneksi listrik mengalir dalam tubuhnya.

Claire menarik tangannya dari punggung noctis, dan mendorongnya, noctis terjatuh, ia bisa merasakan ada yang keluar dari tubuhnya, ia merasa lemas, pusing, mual, langit perlahan kembali cerah.

"bangun noctis" bentak Claire dan mencoba membantu noctis bangun

Noctis berdiri dengan bantuan Claire, hal pertama yang ia lihat, adalah dirinya, berbaring, dan mendongak kepalanya ke arah mereka, mata jahat dan gila seperti biasanya, dengan senyum lebar kesenangan, namun ia terlihat masih belum bisa bergerak, ia, lucis, melirik ke arah Claire.

"terima kasih sudah membebas aku, Claire" ia mulai bangkit walau masih lemas, sekarang noctis mengerti, kenapa harus latihan fisik

"yeul, bawa Claire pergi" noctis melepaskan dirinya dari Claire,dan melangkah maju ke lucis, latihannya selama ini membuatnya terbiasa dari semua ini, tapi mendadak dengan cepat lucis melewati noctis dan bertujuan pada Claire.

'_apa! dia bisa memanipulasi waktu'_ lucis hanya tinggal satu inci menyambar Claire, namun tubuhnya berhenti Karena sihir cloud, noctis menoleh, ia cepat, tapi syukurlah, ia belum menyentuh Claire sama sekali.

"yeul, bawa Claire" perintah cloud, yeul memegang Claire dan dalam sekejap, mereka lenyap.

* * *

Mereka tiba di ruang gua, lembab, dingin, penuh dengan batu berkilau, kolam di tengah ruangan yang memancarkan cahaya kejernihan, beberapa bunga Kristal di setiap tempat, namun itu hanya Kristal biasa, tempat itu aman, hanya cloud dan Claire yang tahu, ya namun sekarang tambah yeul.

Claire mengamati yeul yang terlihat terkesan dengan gua ini, tapi ia hawatir, kakaknya, kekasihnya, demon itu, bagaimanapun walau cloud membantu noctis, hanya noctis sendiri yang bisa melukai dan membunuh lucis, cloud hanya bisa membantu sedikit.

Dia sekarang tidak memiliki sihir, ia hanya bisa berharap, mereka cepat selesai dengan baik, dan sepiroth tidak menemukan keberadaanya.

* * *

Lucis membuat noctis terdesak, ia terus menyerang dan menghina, sihir dan kekuatan mereka sama, itu membuat noctis kesulitan, ia terus bertahan dari serangan pedangnya, setiap noctis akan mengambil kesempatan menyerang, ia justru terluka, tapi ia unggul, noctis terkena empat dan tidak parah.

Lucis, ia seperti iblis, ia sudah berdarah – darah, terluka cukup banyak, namun itu justru membuat dia semakin liar dan kesenangan tinggi.

"jadi, sudah di mulai" cloud menoleh dan melihat cid yang berbicara, mereka mengamati noctis dan lucis bertarung, lucis adalah liar, ia terus memburu dan menghina begitu keras, hingga cid dan cloud bisa mendengar teriakan gilanya

"ya, tandrus, aku harap keputusanku benar" cloud menatap cid tajam

"kau benar, tapi kau harus mengawasi adikmu sebaik mungkin, hanya dia"

"dan sepiroth?"

cid dan cloud saling menatap tajam, cid berbisik ke telinga cloud

"ya, aku serahkan padamu" kata cloud, kemudian cid menghilang hanya dengan jentikan jari


End file.
